


Lights, Camera, Action!

by Zeroblitz_123



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/pseuds/Zeroblitz_123
Summary: Multiple oneshots of Stray Kids x Jeongin.





	1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

1\. Come Back Soon~

Summary:  Jeongin having some quality time for himself, while waiting for Felix to come back home. 

Ship: Felix x Jeongin (Jeonglix) 

 2\. You're so Petty

Summary: Jeongin is angry at Jisung over the most pettiest thing. Why though?  

Ship: Jisung x Jeongin (Jijeong or Jeongsung)

3\. Smile 

Summary: There's only one thing I can do though... Smile.   

Ship: Woojin x Jeongin (Woojeong or Wooin); mention all x Jeongin

 4\. Back Off! 

Summary: Changbin was given a love letter to give to Jeongin, he decided to take actions to show why Jeongin is off limits. 

Ship: Changbin x Jeongin (Jeongbin or ChangIn); minor Yedam x Jeongin.  

5\. Under the Sakura Tree 

Summary: Minho and Jeongin decided to have a picnic together under the sakura tree. 

Ship: Minho x Jeongin (Jeongho or MinJeong)

6\. Till Death 

Summary: Jeongin closed his eyes and sighed.

Ship: Seungmin x Jeongin (SeungIn or Jeongmin)

 7\. Beautiful 

Summary: I'm just plain, nothing more. 

Ship: Chan x Jeongin (Jeongchan or ChanIn), mention Stray kids x Jeongin

8\. My Secret Admirer 

Summary: I just want to know what you find so intriguing about me?

Ship: Hyunjin x Jeongin (HyunIn or HyunJeong)

9\. Just a Dream

Summary: I would never leave you for someone else

Ship: Jisung x Jeongin (JiJeong or Jeongsung) 

10\. Silent Moment 

Summary: The beautiful interaction between Jeongin and Woojin.

Ship: Woojin x Jeongin (Wooin or WooJeong)

 11\. Don't Call Me Baby

 Summary: Chan can't let go of Jeongin.

 Ship: Chan x Jeongin (ChanIn or Jeongchan)

 12. Take it off 

Summary: Seungmin was displeased at what Jeongin was wearing.

Ship: Seungmin x Jeongin (SeungIn or JeongMin)

13\. Second Option

Summary: Jeongin is sick and tired of being the second option.

Ship: Chan x Jeongin

14\. Fake Love 

Summary: Innie was in a fake relationship and can finally get out of it, but will it be easy?

Ships: Hyunjin x Jeongin and Seungmin x Jeongin

15\. Plushie

Summary: Chan is disturbing Jeongin's alone time with his plushie. 

Ship: Chan x Jeongin 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Come Back Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jeongin having some quality time for himself, while waiting for Felix to come back home.
> 
> Ships: Felix x Jeongin (Jeonglix or Lixin?) 
> 
> Warning: Super Cheesy (Beware) 
> 
> Genre: Domestic Fluff

Jeongin's eyes fluttered open due to the sun beaming through the cracks of the blinds, allowing it to shine onto Jeongin's face. He groaned in frustration and slowly sat up in dazed. 

Despite looking messy with his tangled hair, slight eyebags, and his loose white sweater that slightly slips off his left shoulder, revealing his beautiful milky skin that glowed because of the sun, he was still adorable with his cute little pouting face. 

He glanced towards the clock to check the time, 8:00am, he sighed and realized he still had extra hours to sleep in, but then he wouldn't be able to make breakfast for a certain someone. He yawned and pushed the blanket off to the side, he whimpered as the cool air surrounded his body, as he was about to place his feet on the cold ground. 

He felt arms around his waist and was pulled back onto bed, being embraced by his lover, "where are you going?" Jeongin felt a tingle down his spine because of the low raspy voice, with a hint of an Australian accent, close to his ears. Which caused him to squeal and slightly struggle in his lover's embrace, "let me go Felix, I have make to breakfast," he stated. Jeongin would never admit it, but one of his weakness was Felix's hugs because he would always melt right into his embrace.

 Jeongin sighed, "Love, I can't make you breakfast if you keep holding onto me," rather than saying it with a tone of anger, it was filled with fondness and a hint of annoyance, he sat up with Felix's arms embracing his waist, this time he buried his face into his lap, "let me just call in and say I'm sick, just so we can be together," his sentence made Jeongin laugh. "Oh stop complaining and get up," he pushed Felix off of him and quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Felix called for Jeongin to come back, but was ignored.

Jeongin did his morning routine; washing his face, brushing his teeth, and fixing his hair. Then, a wild looking Felix appeared, with his droopy eyes and frizzled bed hair, he stood next to Jeongin and yawned. Jeongin couldn't help but giggle, "good morning sleepy head~" he teased in his broken English, earning a grumble as a reply back. 

Afterwards, Jeongin left the bathroom, making his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and analyzed the surrounding, making a mental note in his head to go grocery shopping later. he grabbed the ingredients and thought about making a simple dishes today, he began to cook.

Usually Jeongin would go to work by now, but today was his day off, which means it was Jisung's and Seungmin's turn to watch over the Pre-school's children, Jeongin occupation was a Pre-School Teacher because he loved working with little kids. He snickered to himself, imagining all the trouble the kids were going to give them.

As much as he love the children, at times they gave him a headache. "What are you giggling about?" Felix walked in and pulled out a chair from the dining table to sit down, putting his hands under his chin, as he stares at Jeongin's back with amusement. "I'm just imagining how much hardship the kids are going to give Jisung hyung and Seungmin hyung." He cackled.

Felix hummed in response, he knew of Jisung and Seungmin because they happened to be in the same year as him when they were in high school, friends with Jeongin who was one year younger, and were part of the crew that helped him and Jeongin get together. Jeongin finished cooking and placed the dishes on the dining table, "eat up~" he said with a loving tone. 

Felix smiled and thanked him, "So honey, are you going to record Stray Kids music today?" He asked. Felix job was a Producer at Jyp Entertainment, in fact, he was well known for all the music he produced. "Mhmm, although I do not understand why it has to be in the morning, but I understand Idol's are busy with other schedules." He calmly said. 

Jeongin glanced towards Felix's small left hand and saw their beautiful engagement ring on his ring finger, it was a simple plain pure gold ring, no need for a complex design. He intertwined his fingers with Felix, which caught him off guard. Felix raised his eyebrows in amusement as Jeongin caressed the older's tiny hand with care, Felix thought of an idea, he brought Jeongin's hand up to his lips and kissed it, Jeongin blushed. "Yah! don't be cheesy!" He felt embarrassed by the older's action. He smacked the other across the table, "just for you," he smirked and gave a wink towards Jeongin, who gave a groan as a reply back. 

After breakfast, Felix quickly went to take a shower, leaving Jeongin to clean the dishes by himself. As soon as he was about to finish, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he took off the gloves and  immediately turned around to see Felix right in front of him, wearing a white turtle neck with black jeans and a long brown coat. 

The style was simple yet fashionable, extremely good looking  in Jeongin's eyes, especially loving the way how Felix's orange hair was permed. "So handsome," Jeongin gazed at him fondly, Felix cheeks became a little red due to the compliment, but smiled. 

He walked closer to Jeongin and pulled him into his embrace, Jeongin melts right into Felix hug and buried his head into his neck. "I'll come back home as soon as possible, " he softly said. Kissing Jeongin's forehead, cheek, nose, and neck. Jeongin squirmed and tried to back away, but was stuck in Felix's grip, who was giving multiple kisses. "Stop it, that tickles," he giggled. 

Felix loosened his grip and allowed Jeongin to come face to face with him, Jeongin smile widen and placed a kiss on Felix's lips."I love you~" Felix chuckled, "I love you too~" He placed one last kiss on Jeongin's lip and quickly pulled away, grabbed his keys and wallet, "Don't miss me too much honey~" he winked and ran out the house. 

Jeongin chuckled, he already misses his lover, he checked the clock, "ah, I better get cleaning."  Jeongin checked the clock again, 10:00pm, he started off by going upstairs to his and Felix bedroom to remove the sheets off the bed, then went to the laundry room to put it in the laundry machine to clean off the dirt and stains. 

Afterwards, he left the machine alone and decided to mop the floor, he turned on the music and began to sweep, using the mop as a microphone and danced around while cleaning, he sang, danced, and laughed to himself, not getting tired of doing chores. Jeongin stopped and looked around the house, satisfied with how it was looking, he gasped as he realized he had some errands to do, grocery shopping. 

 He made sure to put the mop away, turned off the music, and called Minho. 

_"Hello?"_

 "Hyung~ is it possible if you could help me with grocery shopping? Felix hyung went to work with the car." Jeongin begged. 

_"Aigo, anything for you kiddo,"_ Minho said, treating Jeongin like a baby.

Jeongin grumbled in annoyance.

"Hyung, i'm not a kid!?" He scolded.

_"Oh shush, you'll always be the maknae in our group."_  Jeongin couldn't deny, after all he was the baby in the group no matter what age he was. 

"Okay hyung whatever, i'll wait for you~" 

He hanged up and immediately went to the bedroom and head to the closet to find something to wear, as he digs through the closet he found Felix's orange hoodie and decided to put it on with some gray sweatpants. 

He felt comfortable, it's not like he was going somewhere fancy. As he waits for Minho, he got a phone call from Felix, he answered. 

_"Hey love, what are you doing?"_  Felix voice always made Jeongin's heart skip a beat.

"I just finished cleaning up and now i'm waiting for Minho hyung to come pick me up to help me with grocery shopping" He softly replied. 

Jeongin earned a hum as a reply back. 

"What time are you coming back baby?" Jeongin asked. 

_"Oh baby, I wanted to come back early, but the company decided to assign me with more errands to do, I'll come back at night time, i'll make it up to you tomorrow, I swear."_  He sound upset. 

Jeongin frowned, "but you said you would come back early," he taunted.

_"I know baby, tomorrow we both have a day off tomorrow, I can make it up to you,"_  Jeongin was contemplating, "hmm, tempting honey," he wanted something more.  

_"I'll give you a tour around Jyp's Entertainment building."_

"Hmm."

***Silence***

  _"I'll get you Got7's album with their signatures on it."_  His tone was filled with jealousy.

 Jeongin squealed with delight, "okie dokie, love yah~" he cheerfully said. 

_"I love you too,"_ Felix grumbled and hung up. 

 Right after that, Minho texted Jeongin to come out. Jeongin grabbed his keys and went out of the house, "Minho hyung!" he shouted, he opened the car door and sat down, "Jeonginnie, how are you?" He asked, while Jeongin was putting on his seat belt. "Good hyung, how are you and Jisung hyung?" Jeongin eyes were filled with curiosity. 

Minho snorted, "he's being a little brat as usual, but of course I still love him. However, I wonder how  can he be a Pre-School Teacher when he's a child himself," he lectured. Jeongin cackled, "Jisung hyung is very good with kids," he winked. Minho blushed, "you brat, aish, Jisung is rubbing off of you," Jeongin gasped, offended by his comment. 

"Hyung, don't ever say that again." He showed a fake pout, "yah, if Jisung was here, he be offended that you think he's a bad influence, kiddo." That managed to make Jeongin laugh. 

"Hyung, can I turn on the radio?" Jeongin asked. "Is that even a question? of course, turn that baby on!" He exclaimed. Jeongin turned it on and they sang together all the way until they made it to the store. 

***Scene skip forward***

After going shopping with Minho and having lunch with him, he dropped Jeongin off at home and Jeongin thanked him. He went back inside his house, put away the groceries,and went to attend the laundry to put it in the dryer machine, he decided to take a shower while it dries up the sheets. He walked towards the washroom and proceeds to take a shower, thinking to himself on what he should do while Felix is gone. 

He quickly washed up, brushed his teeth, and washed his face and decides to go on his laptop to watch some YG Treasure Box episodes, "ANNII WHY DID YG HAVE TO ELIMINATE HIM!!??? AGHHHH!!" He rolled around on the carpet floor, throwing a fit, pondering on why YG eliminated his favourite trainee.

Jeongin did not hear the front door open, because he was too immersed in his show, that he didn't notice a figure behind him. "Ah!" he felt someone laying on top of him, "i'm back Jeonginnie," he warmly said, Jeongin gasped, Felix lightly got off and turned Jeongin around facing towards him, trapping Jeongin from escaping, "where's my Got7 album?" Felix smile turned into a frown, "out of all the things you asked, it's the Got7 album?" Jeongin crossed his arms stubbornly, "I want it." He pouted. 

Felix sighed, "fine," he sat up on top of Jeongin and grabbed something from behind him and held it near Jeongin's head, Jeongin cheered and tried to make a grab for it, but Felix took it away immediately, "give a kiss first," he puckered his lips, Jeongin snickered, he leaned in and pecked a kiss on Felix's lip, it was short, but it made Felix satisfied enough, he gave the album to Jeongin, who hugged it closely to his chest. 

"Next time, you're going to help me meet them baby," Felix scoffed, "not on my watch," Jeongin rolled his eyes, "you jealous butthead," he mumbled. Felix smiled, "just for you honey~" 

Jeongin lightly pushed Felix off, "go wash up baby, i'll go set up the bed so we can head to sleep."

Felix pouted, "awe, can't we-" 

"No! i'm tired," Jeongin rejected. 

"But!" 

"Shhh, go wash up!" he got up and went to the laundry room, leaving a whining Felix behind. 

Jeongin went to the drying machine, opened it and took out the sheets, he carried it all the way to the bedroom and started to make the bed. Tucking in the sheets in each four corners, and covering the blankets and pillows with sheets, once he finished his task, he yawned and plopped himself onto the bed. 

He closed his eyes and slowly drift off to sleep, suddenly, he felt a warm hand rubbing his back, he crack one of his eyes open and saw Felix staring down at him with loving eyes, "you must be tired from doing chores and grocery shopping," he softly chuckled. Jeongin nodded, he pulled a blanket over Jeongin and himself, then pulled Jeongin in his embrace. 

Jeongin buried his face it's Felix's chest, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla on his body that he love so much. They stayed like that for 10 minutes, until Felix decided to speak up, "goodnight Jeongin," he whispered and pecked a kiss on his forehead. Jeongin grinned, " goodnight Felix," 

Although today was a busy day, Jeongin had fun even if it was exhausting, then he slowly fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just want to thank you so much for taking your time reading this terrible oneshot (I have no confidence in my writing hahah).
> 
> Now I'm going to tell you that all of my oneshots are unedited because I do not have a beta reader, unfortunately, so if you see a lot of grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes, I apologize for being terrible at English hahah. :')
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. ^^


	3. You're so Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jeongin is angry at Jisung over the most pettiest thing. Why though?
> 
> Ships: Jisung x Jeongin (Jijeong or Jeongsung?)
> 
> Warning: Cheesiness?
> 
> Genre: Very tiny angst, fluff, and humour (well I tried)

Chan was absolutely perplexed with what was going on in front of him, he came into the practice room to check up on his members, and not expecting to see Jisung on his  
knees trying to ask for Jeongin to forgive him. While Jeongin was on the couch, leaning his head on Seungmin's shoulder and paying attention to his phone, ignoring Jisung's advances.

Chan continued to watch the scene, not sure whether to laugh or pity Jisung, the sight in front of him was absolutely hilarious, seeing a pouting Jeongin and Jisung, who never begs, is begging on the ground towards Jeongin to get him to forgive him. However, it's pretty hard to get Jeongin to become angry and once he's angry, it takes a lot to get him to forgive and forget. The bright side was he's cute when he's angry.

He observed the room and realized he wasn't the only one that was watching the two couple fight. Minho, Felix, and Changbin were too occupied with their phones, not caring  
about what was going on around them, while Woojin and Hyunjin were silently laughing at the scene in front of them, as for Seungmin, he went along with what Jeongin was doing.

"Yah! I said I was sorry!" Jisung shouted with desperation. "Do you hear something Seungmin hyung?" Jeongin asked, not taking his eyes off his phone. Seungmin looked  
up from his phone and glanced towards Jeongin and Jisung, he raised his eyebrows, slightly amused by the scene in front of him, "no, I didn't hear anything Jeonginnie," he decided to play along for the fun of it.

Jisung glared at Seungmin and screamed in frustration.

Hyunjin and Woojin couldn't help but burst out laughing, while Chan was still confused with what was going on, "why is Jisung acting like that?" Chan whispered towards Minho, "ah, apparently it's because Jisung hid Jeongin's stuffie and now Jeongin is giving him the silent treatment, I think there was something else, but that's the only reason I know," he rolled his eyes, Chan was stunned by Jeongin's actions, he didn't know Jeongin was upset over the most pettiest things.

"That's so petty.." Chan uttered under his breath.

Hyunjin glared at Chan, "excuse me? I got him that for his birthday, so don't you dare say that's petty. Our baby (the stuffy) doesn't deserve such disrespect." He spat out, loud enough for everyone to hear. Jisung glared, "for your information Hyunjinnie, if Jeongin were to have a child, it would be MINE!" He made sure to phrase the last word. Jeongin scoffed, "maybe if you hadn't hid Mr.Pinkie, then I would consider you as it's father, but nooooo, you had to hide my stuffy." He growled.

"Jeonginnieee don't be like that! I gave it back, I even washed it!" He whined, he grabbed Jeongin's wrist, which was brushed away afterwards, then Jeongin stormed off with Jisung quickly following after him like a lost puppy.

The leader couldn't believe how childish his members were, "I can't believe they're fighting over the most silliest thing," he face palmed. "Also, why is Jisung trying so hard?" he was curious, "because Jeongin told him that he wouldn't allow Jisung to give him kiss, cuddles, or any physical touches. I think that's what got Jisung so desperate." Minho couldn't help but laugh afterwards.

Everyone began to laugh, except Chan, who was stressed. "They better make up afterwards." He mumbled. Changbin scoffed, "can you relax? it's not like Jeongin is not going to not forgive Jisung forever, he's petty but not that petty." He trusted Jeongin.

Chan grumbled under his breathe, "they better.

\-----

"Yah, can you stop being so petty and talk to me!" Jisung shouted as he continue to trail behind, Jeongin abruptly stopped and turned around and scowl towards him, "petty!?  my stuffie is not irrelevant Jisung, he is the most precious thing in the world!" Jisung gasped, "am I not the most precious thing in the world to you!?" He analyzed Jeongin's expression, he became even more offended by the fact that Jeongin was actually thinking about this.

"Maybe..? aish, why did you even hide it!?" Trying to change the topic before it escalate to something worse. Whether Jisung notice or not, he didn't bother to bring it up again, he sighed and whispered the answer quietly.

"Huh? I couldn't hear hyung?" Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows, trying to listen closer, "becauseIwasjea..." He muttered, Jeongin eyes widen and felt the corner of his lips slightly twitched upwards. He observed Jisung's features, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hmm? say that again," he giggled, "oh shut up, you already heard me, I did it because I was jealous of you paying attention to it more than me," Jeongin didn't know whether to be in disbelief or to laugh at him, he decided to laugh while watching Jisung's expression becoming more embarrassed and face fully flushed.

"You're so cute hyung~," he walked towards Jisung and embraced him, lying his head on his shoulder, while broadly smiling. Jisung smiled and felt a sense of joy in his heart for managing to make Jeongin forgive him.

"But I'm still upset that you didn't tell me sooner," he pouted, "you should have told me instead of hiding my stuffy," he lectured. Jisung sighed, "I promise I won't do it ever again." Jeongin smiled and pulled him in for a hug, "your ban has been lifted,"he said.

Jisung sighed in relief, "thank gosh, I swear how could you make hyung suffer for that long," Jeongin giggled.

Jisung pushed Jeongin away and gripped his shoulder tightly, "now maknae, who is the most precious being in the world to you?" his voice became lower, causing the atmosphere to become darker. 

Jeongin smiled, he wasn't phased by Jisung's sudden attitude change, "hmmm, wouldn't you like to know?~" he taunted, he pushed Jisung away and ran away, Jisung immediately ran after him.

"Hey! Come back here maknae!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this oneshot is pretty short compare to the first, but I could not just not post it.
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoyed it though. ^^


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: There's only one thing I can do though... Smile. 
> 
> Ship: Woojin x Jeongin (Woojeong or Wooin); mention all x Jeongin
> 
> Warning: Bashing and Insecure Jeongin 
> 
> Genre: Angst and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the compliments you guys give me, it warms my heart a lot, it's hard for me to accept compliments because i'm not used to it, but I am really grateful for it. ^^ 
> 
> If you guys are curious about how I thought of this idea, continue reading on but if not, then go on and read my oneshot.
> 
> I don't know if you guys know this song, but I was listening to "Please don't go," by Abbey Glover, and the lyrics kind of reminds me of Jeongin, who constantly smiles and tries to bring up the mood. Then it brought me to the idea of writing this oneshot, which I will not be spoiling hahah. 
> 
> Anyways. I really think you guys should listen to the song, it's a really good song and i'm sure majority of us can relate to it. 
> 
> All right, I think I've talked too much, carry on~

I'm always putting up a smile even when I am having a hard time, the reason why is because I don't want to burden anybody about my feelings nor do I want them to be concerned about me, I believe that I don't deserve to be comforted for being tired or upset because I don't do much compare to the others who work so hard, and also when comparing music and myself, I'm pretty irrelevant. It's kind of true because I see Chan hyung, Jisung hyung and Changbin hyung always staying up most of the night in order to produce a song that will become a big hit, despite being tired or stressed out, they continue on their work with little complaints.

They shouldn't take their focus off of something so vital over me, it would cause a lot of trouble.

Woojin hyung and Minho hyung would always try to take care of everyone and make sure that everyone is healthy, which I'm grateful for, but I think they should pay attention to themselves, they're too self-less because they are always prioritizing over somebody else, that's why I like being around them the most, they have the sweetest personalities that sooths my aching heart whenever i'm sad, but I don't really ask for help because I would be bothering them.

Then we have Hyunjin hyung, Felix hyung and Seungmin hyung, I can be honest and say that I'm not up to par with them, their god-like visuals, pleasing voices, and hardworking attitudes. No one is perfect, but they seem to be so flawless, it's amazing and interesting. They work their butts off, trying to perfect their flaws, I could ask them to help me with my dancing or singing, but I think I'll hold them back.

While there's me, not being able to produce music, not having a sweet personality, nor having multiple talents, I don't even know why I got picked in the team, I struggle the most out of everyone, I hold everyone back because I can't do much.

There's only one thing I can do though...

Smile.

How useless right?

I'm clearly a waste in the group, I always wonder why I was added in the group? Is it because Chan hyung pitied me? Maybe he regrets it because I'm causing trouble for everyone in vocal practice and dance practice. So what right do I have to complain when I'm not doing anything right.

I got up from leaning against the wall and went back to the group's formation, "you all right there Jeonginnie?" Woojin softly asked, giving me a look of concern, I quickly mustered up a fake smile to reassure him, "yes hyung!" I hoped that smile managed to convince him. He frowned but nodded, I went away but I can still feel his eyes observing me closely. It was slightly unsettling, but I know he was just looking out for me.

"All right, everyone get ready in 3, 2-" The dance teacher shouted, I began to dance like my life depended on it, the sweats dripping from under my bangs and sliding down to my chin, my thighs were burning and soon will become sore after a quick shower. I watched myself in the mirror making sure that my movements were correct, but I created another mistake, I was so disappointed in myself.

"JEONGIN THIS IS THE 5TH TIME YOU'VE MADE A MISTAKE!" The dance teacher shouted, his eyes were filled with pure rage, I quickly bowed and apologized, "you're always making the most mistake out of everyone, get it together!" I could tell he was frustrated, I wanted to cry but I would seem weak if I did that, so I smiled, "yes, I'm sorry," I felt the corner of my mouth twitched due to trying so hard not to frown.

I heard the teacher sigh, "I have somewhere to be right now, everyone is dismissed, Jeongin stay here." I could hear sighs of relief from behind me, I stayed still while smiling, the hyungs asked me if I needed any help but I declined, not wanting to burden any of them. Once everyone left, it was just the dance teacher and I, "Jeongin, if you don't improve then you are basically useless in the team," his comment tore my heart in half, but I continued to smile. "I don't understand why Chan would even pick you when you're full of flaws," my mouth was aching in pain, my eyes were becoming blurry but I held back.

"Stay back and continue to practice until you fix that damn mistake, I don't care if you hurt yourself, just fix it." He growled, as he was about to leave he made one last glance, "I think the only thing you can do is smile, and that's the most worthless talent I ever seen," he stormed out, leaving a huge dent in my heart. I felt so hollow on the inside, pondering on what else I could do beside smiling, but it's true.

Because that's the only thing I could do...

Smiling.

I felt something wet sliding down my face, I slowly brought my hand up to my eyes and felt tears slowly streaming down, I chuckled in bitterness as I realized I couldn't hold back my pain, I abruptly stopped smiling and crouch down to hide my face, crying into my knees, not too loud or else i'll be caught. I thought about all the negatives about myself rather than the positives.

'I have to be independent or else i'll never learn.' I thought to myself.

I quickly wiped away my tears and began to practice my dance routine until my bones starts to ache.

_\-----_

I got back to the dorms at 10:00pm, I prayed that the hyungs weren't waiting for me and headed to sleep by now, except once I opened the door, I saw all the hyungs sitting in the living room, it was lively because they were fighting over snacks and playing video games. I felt relaxed that everyone was happy, "Jeonginnie, why are you back so late??" Minho asked, while eating chips.

"Ah, it's because I had some stuff to do hyung, but I brought more snacks for everyone," I held the bag up for them to see, I thought ahead and bought snacks so they wouldn't interrogate me, they shouted in happiness, I smiled solemnly, I managed to distract them. I placed the bag on the table and told them that I was going to take a shower.

Zooming out of the room, I felt pairs of eyes following me, but I ignored it. I grabbed my belongings and went into the washroom, I stripped off my clothes and went into the shower, contemplating about why I am in Stray Kids when I don't deserve to be. I sighed and turned off the tap, I immediately got out of the showers and dried myself off with a towel, I glance towards the mirror and saw the emptiness in my eyes, I almost cried again, but instead I smiled solemnly in the mirror, usually I always practice smiling until it becomes genuine, but I began to hate my smile because it was so fake.

I quickly blow dried my hair and then went out of the washroom, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a carton of milk, I turned around and dropped the milk because I was shocked to see Woojin hyung was in front of me, pinning me against the fridge, "Woojin hyung? What is it that you need?" I felt nervous because he was extremely close to my face, I avoided eye contact with him, "Jeongin, what did the dance teacher tell you?" he stated.

I was perplexed by Woojin's action, "nothing much, he just told me to try harder, that's it," I lied, I didn't want him to worry about me, "do not lie to me," he phrased every single word, I felt shivers running through my body. I despise how Woojin hyung was good at anazlying, "I'm not lying h-hyung," I tried to convince him, but I'm positive I failed because of my stammering at the end.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "then why were your eyes filled with sadness," he uttered, giving me a stern stare, I realized I wasn't smiling anymore, "h-hyung, let's drop it," I begged, I tried to muster a smile but end up failing, his frown deepen. "No, somethings bothering you and I want to figure it out, now tell me," he demanded.

I was no longer smiling, "hyung... am I worthless..?" I whispered, I avoided eye contact, "what..?" his tone was filled with confusion and a hint of anger, "t-the dance teacher told me that i'm useless in the team and doesn't u-understand why Channie hyung picked me because i'm untalented and full o-of f-flaws a-a-and," I  was crying, gosh I hate myself.

Woojin hyung shushed me and rubbing my back to calm me down, "that the only thing *sniff* I can do is smile, and it's t-the most worthless talent to ever have..." I muttered. I felt so embarrassed for sharing my feelings, I felt Woojin hyung's rubbing stop, "I know I'm not a great singer, dancer, have a beautiful personality or perfect visuals, but I could at least try to make everyone happy, is that a bad thing?" I glanced upwards to look into Woojin's eyes, trying to search desperately for an answer, but instead I couldn't see his eyes, they were hidden under his bangs, he slowly looked up and his eyes were filled with anger. I shrieked and  
immediately looked down, 'I probably made Woojin hyung disappointed in me,' I thought.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to yell at me, "yah Jeongin ah, look at me," I couldn't do that, I was too embarrassed, "look at me," he sound pissed so I obeyed,  
I was nervous with what he was going to do to me, but his eyes soften and he looked down at me with sorrow. "You are not worthless, gosh Jeongin, without you I don't think any of us would know what to do..." he said.

I was about to interrupt him, but he continued on.

"You are not untalented, maybe you have flaws but we're all not perfect baby, you have talent in singing and it's true because your voice is like an angel, it's breathe taking when I hear you sing, it almost puts me to sleep, no, not because it's boring, but it's soothing and so pure that it's pleasing to the ear, as for your dancing you might struggle with it, but you gradually become better at it and make up for it, Jeonginnie you don't need to be good at everything to impress us, we love you  
for who you are. His words were making me flush.

"Also, don't get me started on not having a beautiful personality or not having perfect visuals, because you damn well do. Remember when you said that you try to make everyone happy, well you do and you don't need to try so hard because you naturally do it Jeonginnie, your sweet, caring and kind personality makes us all soft, sure you can be a real devil at times, but I can be as well," that made me laugh a bit, "as for your looks, oh honey, you got baby eyes that soften my heart, soft cheeks that makes me want to squeeze them and give them little pecks, and finally your smile."

He caressed my right cheek. "Your smile is not the most worthless talent, it's the best part about you, want to know why?" I nodded.

"Your smile is the most sweetest smile I've seen, every time you smile it brings the mood up and even more brighter, it cheers everyone up, including myself, now don't go saying it doesn't, go ask the others and see what they'll say. I for sure know that they'll all say similar things." He smiled. 

I felt tears dripping down, but I smiled, this time it was genuine, my heart felt so much better after what Woojin said, "also, whenever you smile," he leaned in close and kissed my lips, which caught me off guard, it was so soft, not rough. He pulled away and I put both my hands over my mouth and looked at him in shock, I felt my cheeks heating up due to his action, "I always want to kiss you," he grin. I squealed, it's not that I disliked it or anything but that was my first kiss.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, which probably took him by surprise, "thank you hyung.." I whispered and buried my face into the crook of his neck, his scent was sweet, like chocolate. I heard him chuckle and embraced me tightly.

"I say what's true Jeonginnie."

_\-----_

Woojin tighten his grip on Jeongin and hid his frown behind him, he felt pure rage towards the instructor that told Jeongin all those negative things. Woojin may seem like an angel who's calm, caring and understanding, which is true about all of those characteristics, but when you hurt one of his members, especially the maknae, he will make their life a living hell.

He thought of a bunch of ways to torture the dance instructor, but he knew he wasn't the only one that was plotting death, awhile ago, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw everyone hiding behind the kitchen door, eavesdropping on their conversations and although he should give them a lecture about listening in on private conversations, he decided to let this one off because he knew he wasn't the only one angry.

The members that were hiding behind the kitchen door quickly but softly went back to the living room, all of them were thinking of the same thing.

**No one hurts their maknae.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for it being too short again. 
> 
> Do you guys think I should do a sequel?
> 
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it~


	5. Back off!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Changbin was given a love letter to give to Jeongin, he decided to take actions to show why Jeongin is off limits. 
> 
> Ship: Changbin x Jeongin (Jeongbin or ChangIn); minor Yedam x Jeongin. 
> 
> Warning: Kissing? XD
> 
> Genre: Fluff + Slight Angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for throwing the idea of Stray Kids x Jeongin away, I have a lot of trouble writing it and was really worried that it wasn't going to turn out well. However, I do hope you enjoy this Changbin x Jeongin oneshot instead... :')

Changbin was walking through the hallways, because he had student council duties which allowed him to be dismissed from class. However, his mind were filled with thoughts of his little boyfriend, Jeongin, and wondered what would be the best place to take Jeongin to after school. He loves spoiling the younger one because it would bring a smile to his beloved face.  

Everything about the younger's smile always make the older feel butterflies within his stomach, however, those weren't the only traits that made him melt. Jeongin would never take advantage of his love because he would do loving things back.

By buying him gifts, giving him cuddles and kisses, and always being there for Changbin when he desperately asks for it. The thought of Jeongin distracted him from noticing a young female walking up to him from behind, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Changbin ssi...?" Changbin turned around and saw a girl, who looked about Jeongin's age, was holding a letter.

"Can you give this to Jeongin, someone wanted me to give it to him, but I have other things to do." Her tone filled with lack of interest.

Changbin gazed at the letter with a blank expression, slowly observing the love letter that was supposed to be given to his love, "who gave this to you..?" He asked. She furrowed her eyebrows, "I can't tell you that, it's not your business," she stated.

She thrust the paper into Changbin's hand and was prepared to walk away, however, Changbin grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. She yelped and tried to break away, but the grip of Changbin's was like steel iron.

 _"It is my business, now tell me,"_  He threaten, he smiled but it looked so forced. The girl winced as Changbin tightens even more, she felt tears brimming in her eyes from the pain.

"Okay okay! stop, i'll tell you!" She instantly gave up and sighed in relief when Changbin slightly loosened his grip.

"Who?" He demanded.

She looked him in the eyes with her pupils shaking.

"Y-Yedam," she stammered.

Changbin froze, he released his grasp on the poor girl, who immediately ran away, and gritted his teeth. 'Didn't I tell Jeongin to stay away from that brat...!?' He growled.

He looked at the letter in his hand and stared at it with displeasure, his heart thumped multiple times to the point of being the only thing he hears, he glanced towards the nearest trash and ripped the letter into pieces, then chucked it into the bin.

He began to storm off to Jeongin's class, forgetting his duties and is in search for the maknae. Changbin frowned at the thought of Yedam trying to flirt with the baby, he expected everyone to  knows that no one should touch Jeongin when he only belonged to Changbin. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeongin felt shivers running down his spine, 'what is this odd feeling?' he question to himself. He shaked his head vigorously,  trying to ignore the strange sensation and laid his head onto his desk to forget. 

The teacher somehow was forgetful by leaving the assignments within the staff room and had no choice but to withdraw from teaching, which means leaving Jeongin and his classmates alone in the room. 

Everybody in the classrooms had their own cliques with the boys screaming and chattering about some new game, and the girls gossiping about any drama within or out of school. The room was hectic which only increased Jeongin's headache.  

"Jeongin, are you okay..?" Jeongin took a glimpse in front and saw Yedam, standing right in front of his desk, staring at him with concern.

Jeongin gave a weak smile, "yup, i'm just a bit tired," he muttered, making an excuse for Yedam to go away. It's not that Jeongin disliked Yedam or anything, but he preferred him not being around because of a certain someone.

"Oh, well do you want anything to help reduce your tiredness?" Yedam asked, playing with his fingers, seemingly not wanting to end the conversation.

Jeongin shrugged, "I don't know, I kind of want to be left alone right now Yedam," trying not to sound rude. Although, wanting Yedam to get the gist that he should leave.

Yedam frowned, "did I do something wrong Jeongin..?" he asked. Jeongin felt slightly guilty and half annoyed, "no, I just want some time for myself," he was only stating the truth. Yedam flinched by the sudden truthfulness coming out of Jeongin's mouth. 

He scratched the back of his head, "oh, hahah, well sorry for bothering you... uhm..." he decided to be bold by leaning in close to Jeongin's face. "Did you happen to get my letter?" he boldly asked.

However, Jeongin felt confused by Yedam's words, never had he been given a letter or such, he tilt his head, "letter? what are you t-"

***SLAM***

The door slid opened, interrupting Jeongin, "C-Changbin hyung?" staring at his lover with wide eyes and with a perplex expression. The older's expression did not seem too thrilled by the sight in front of him,  Yedam in front of Jeongin's desk with his hands on it,  face too close to Jeongin's face for his liking.

Half of the class were shock at the sudden interruption, while half of them weren't because some were not phased by Changbin's attitude towards those around Jeongin. Everybody in the school knows not to mess with, or touch, Jeongin. Only Changbin and their group of friends could, unless someone wanted to test the limit of pissing Changbin off.

Changbin stormed up to the two of them, Yedam gasped and was currently shaking while Jeongin could only watch in confusion. Changbin grabbed Jeongin's wrist and pulled him towards the door, but not before making eye contact with Yedam.

_"Back off, he's mine."_

Eyes were fierce, it made everybody flinch and take a step back. Changbin stormed out the room with Jeongin in his hand, the younger did not dare to try to break away due to not wanting to increase the fuel within Changbin.

**\-----**

Changbin dragged Jeongin all the way to the rooftop and slammed Jeongin against the wall, which caused Jeongin to yelp in pain.

"W-What..?" Confusion in his voice , "why was  _Yedam_  so close to you?" Changbin asked with a malicious tone when mentioning Yedam.

"I-I told him I-I wanted some time a-alone as an e-excuse for him to g-go away, b-b-but he didn't!" Jeongin stuttered, trying to speak at a fast pace. Changbin frowned, "well, did you know that he tried to give you a letter?" Changbin asked.

Jeongin tilt his head with a confused expression, "he did?" Changbin scowled, "yes, he did, but I threw it out because... do you know why?" Changbin asked while leaning in closer to Jeongin's face.

Jeongin squirmed, he twisted his head and tried to avoid eye contact, "w-why..?". Changbin frowned and gently place his right hand under Jeongin's chin and brought it back to face Changbin.

"Because.."

Jeongin squealed as he felt a pair of forceful lips touched his lips, but Changbin's lips were soft and plumped. He sucked on Jeongin's bottom lip, causing Jeongin to gasp and open his mouth, allowing Changbin to have access.

Jeongin, who was still inexperience with kissing, tried to match with Changbin's pace, but could not due to running out of breath and not being able to keep up.

"W..Wai- slow d-" he pulled away for air, but Changbin would continue to capture his lips, kissing and sucking to the point of making Jeongin's legs tremble.

Changbin finally pulled away and stared at Jeongin with passion and love, "I'm your boyfriend, so I have the right to be jealous," he pointed out.

Jeongin's face was flushed from the kiss and the heat between the two, despite the fact that he should be angry that Changbin randomly took him out of his class for a silly reason, Jeongin fondly smiled and wrapped his arms around Changbin's neck.

Jeongin connected his forehead to Changbin's, "as much as I love seeing you jealous honey, don't do that to me again when i'm in class. You know I only love you, right?" Jeongin exclaimed.

Changbin pouted, reverting back to his child-like behaviour, "but I wanted to prove to him, you're mine," he leaned into Jeongin's neck and gave him multiple small kisses.

Jeongin squealed and giggled, "Y-You jealous baby!" He laughed. Changbin pulled Jeongin into a hug, "you only belong to me baby, _mine._ " he phrased the last word.

Jeongin scoffed, but smiled cheerfully at the fact that he was well-loved, he leaned in and pecked a kiss on Changbin's lip, "yes, yes, i'm yours~"


	6. Under the Sakura Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Minho and Jeongin decided to have a picnic together under the sakura tree. 
> 
> Ship: Jeongho or MinJeong? (Minho x Jeongin) 
> 
> Warning: EXTREMELY CHEESINESS YOU HAVE BEEN WARN, YOU WILL CRINGE SO HARD, EVEN I DID.
> 
> Genre: Super Fluffy and Romance

Jeongin hummed in delight, wandering around the kitchen, because he was preparing various types of food for a nighttime picnic with his fiance, the aroma of the food filled the entire room and escaped almost throughout the whole house, which managed to capture a certain someone's attention.

 The little one was too busy cutting up strawberries to notice a figure sneaking up behind him, the figure wrapped its arms around Jeongin's waist and tighten it, as if not ever wanting to let go. Jeongin gasped and released the strawberry and knife, quickly taking a peek behind him only to see his loving fiance.

Lee Minho.

A famous dancer, who happens to create a bunch of choreography for multiple idol groups and owned his own dance studio where people would pay to go into, whereas Jeongin just so happens to be a vocal teacher, who trained a bunch of young people who wanted to become better at singing, some of the idols were trained by Jeongin and made sure to give him the recognition he deserves.

 

Luckily, both of them had a day off, which lead to Minho recommending a picnic date, Jeongin immediately agreed and quickly ran towards the kitchen in order to start preparing for the date.

It's been 2 hours and Minho decided from the scent of food travelling throughout the house indicated that it was time to stop Jeongin, and get him to change and get ready for their picnic. 

So he sneak up on Jeongin and wrapped his arms around his waist, he heard a gasp coming from Jeongin's mouth and could not help but chuckle, tightening his grasp and placing his chin on Jeongin shoulder. 

Jeongin sighed in relief, fear of it being someone else, he immediately smiled and turned himself around and embraced Minho back by wrapping his arms around Minho's neck and hugging him firmly.

No complaints from his fiance, which allowed Jeongin to giggle and bury his head on Minho's shoulder.

"I see that you made various types of food, my love, however, I think it's best that you stop making anymore and start getting ready to go out," the whispering near Jeongin's ear made Jeongin's heart flutter due to the soothing tone of the older's voice. Which left the younger fluster and could not help but giggle because of the shyness creeping up within him.

Jeongin nodded and obeyed, he pecked a kiss on Minho's cheek and reluctantly released his firm hug, as Jeongin made his way out of the kitchen, he made one last remark, "can you put the foods into the picnic baskets?" he softly uttered, the tone of Jeongin's filled Minho's ear, like honey drops, Minho could not help but chuckle at the adorable voice.

It was quite rare to hear Jeongin speak due to having a quiet nature and a shy personality, completely opposite from Minho who happened to be an outgoing man.

 "Of course, my love," Minho winked.

Jeongin shaked his head with fondness and walked away up, towards their bedroom to get changed.

**=====**

"Babe, we're here~" Minho cheered, holding Jeongin's hand with his right hand and the picnic basket with food in his left hand. Minho lead Jeongin to a place he knows that Jeongin would love to visit again one day.

Jeongin eyes widen in amazement, several sakura trees, with petals lightly being blown away by the gentle wind, lamps placed around which glowed beautifully under the starry night sky, that were slightly covered by the trees, and the scene itself was absolutely breath taking.

 Jeongin released Minho's grip and ran towards under one of the sakura tree, he placed the picnic basket and immediately took out the items to set up the picnic, Minho observed Jeongin's actions with fondness, completely love-struck by his fiance happy expression. He chuckled and quickly walked towards Jeongin to help out.

 They began to set up everything up, the blanket, the cutlery's and the containers that were filled with food, the younger huffed in satisfaction and finally took seat on Minho's lap, he held Jeongin with tenderness, the younger popped open a container full of strawberries and thrust the fork into one of them, then he slightly twist his body and place the strawberry near Minho's mouth, wanting to feed him.

 Minho raised his eyebrows in surprise, but smirked, "you're so sweet~" Jeongin smiled with little pink spots appearing on his cheeks, Minho took a bite and chewed, while staring into Jeongin's eyes, "sweet?" Jeongin asked as he tilt his head, Minho swallowed and grinned, "yes, it is, but..." he leaned in and pressed a quick peck on Jeongin's lips.

 Jeongin froze due to being in a state full of shockness, "not as sweet as you~" Minho flirted, Jeongin groaned and covered his face with his hands.

 "You have no shame..." Jeongin muttered. 

Minho grinned and held onto Jeongin tighter, "it's because I love you so much," he stated. Jeongin smiled shyly, "yeah, I love you too..." Minho smiled and held his hand out for Jeongin to grab it. 

Jeongin grabbed it and held onto it tightly.

Together, the two couple enjoyed their time under the beautiful sakura tree. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djsjdhhd, I know it's really short but I could not just not post it for those that ship Jeongho like me :'), dw I plan to make more in the future~


	7. Till Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jeongin closed his eyes and sighed.
> 
> Ship: SeungIn or Jeongmin (Seungmin x Jeongin) 
> 
> Warning: May be triggering due to mention of cheating, controlling + possessive relationship, and swearing
> 
> Genre: Angst

***CRASH***

The sound of the shattering teacup.

Jeongin covered his mouth with shaking hands, eyes filled with disbelief and whole body trembling, trying to prevent himself from crumbling apart. There happened to be a lady, who seemed 1-2 years older than Jeongin, sharing a vital information that left Jeongin speechless.

"I'm pregnant with your husband's child."

The silent room was filled with an intense atmosphere, Jeongin's eyes analyzed the girl's eyes, desperately searching for any lies. Except there were none, he bit his lips and gripped the end of his pink sweater, trying to ease the pain in his heart that clenched with so much agony.

The tone of the female was high pitched and soft spoken, presenting herself with manners, looking elegant and sophisticated. The younger stared with envious, slightly bothered by the fact that she was completely opposite from Jeongin, who happens to be a complete klutz, and presents himself in a fashionably ordinary way.

Not only that, but there happens to be a flaw that Jeongin absolutely resent about himself. Something that everybody else has, but he does not.

Jeongin wiped away the remains of his tears and observed the table, he managed to spot his white board and immediately grabbed it with the black felt pen next to it, and began to write with shaky hands. He held up the white board up with his badly handwriting, _(do you have any proof..),_ wanting evidence before accusing his own husband of cheating on him.

The one flaw that he hates about himself is being _mute._

The woman scoffed, she popped open her purse and pulled out a paper that contained all the information Jeongin needed, she thrust it out towards him, he reluctantly reached for it and began to read the results, tightening his hold on the paper, detesting every information he sees. Droplets of liquid drips onto the paper, soaking it with tears.

Sobbing silently, he could not believe that this was true.

That his own husband, Kim Seungmin, would cheat on him.

"Mr.Yang-" The woman words were cut off by the soft click of the door.

"Jeongin ah, I'm ho-" the soft tone abruptly stopped due to the disturbing image in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Seungmin growled, giving a penetrating gaze towards the girl. Slamming the door behind him and made his way towards the two figure. She looked at Seungmin with fondness, "I was just telling Jeongin ssi, that I was pregnant with your child," she mustered a smile, obviously seemed fake in Jeongin's and Seungmin's eyes.

"You what!?" Seungmin shouted, if looks could kill then Jeongin believed that the girl would be dead by now, due to Seungmin's death glare.

"I had to tell Jeongin ssi, so that he would understand that you have a child to take care of," she smirked in triumph, as if she had won. Seungmin sneered, "I only love Jeongin, what we had was in the past Jui, and what we did in the bar was complete by accident!" His shout resonated throughout the quiet house,

The girl, called Jui, grinned, "but I'm pregnant and you can't get out of this."

He stared at her with hatred, he bit his lips and walked towards Jeongin, tried to grab his wife's hands, which was harshly slapped away. Jeongin took two steps back and gazed into Seungmin's eyes with a look of betrayal and pain, feeling completely disgusted being touched by a cheater.

The boy stomped his foot to show his rage, _(why did you do it!?)_ Jeongin signed with his hands, furrowing his eyebrows to show pure frustration, clenching his fists so tightly, enough to dig his nails into his skin, tears streaming down from his bloodshot eyes that were filled with resentment, and gritting his teeth to show his hostility.

Seungmin couldn't bare looking into Jeongin's eyes without feeling a sense of guilt within his heart, "Jeongin, I can explain-" his words were cut off by Jui, "I love your husband Jeongin ah, and I need Seungmin oppa to help me take care of this child," she firmly stated, not caring about interrupting nor sounding harsh.

Seungmin finally burst and lunged forward, grabbing her shirt and gripping it tightly causing her to gasp, he raised his hand, but felt a grasp around his wrist. Jeongin pulled him away from her and pushed him, despite the younger's feeling of hatred towards the girl, he still has to understand she has a child within her.

"What the f**k Jeongin!? she's trying to ruin our relationship!" Seungmin yelled with a hint of quavering in his tone, Seungmin felt livid by the fact that Jui came to his house and announce that she was pregnant with Seungmin's child.

Jeongin vigorously shook his head, absolutely disagreeing, he held his hands out and began to sign, _(you are the reason why this relationship is ruined, not her...)_ Jeongin breathed out in exasperation, although it came out with no sound, and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

His husband started to become desperate, "Jeongin-" Jeongin signed, _(stop,)_ he motioned a hand movement, lowered his hand and stared at Seungmin solemnly.

Jeongin closed his eyes and sighed, the silence in the room was unbearable for Seungmin, and it was strange for him because he was usually used to the silence because of his lover's quietness.

Jeongin began to sign, _(Regardless, whether you do not want to divorce, we must, in order for your child and because I do not want to be with a cheater like you.)_

Seungmin's felt his heart ache at every formed sentence Jeongin was signing, he ran towards Jeongin and held his wrists, "stop it... don't you fucking say that," he threaten, Jeongin trembled under Seungmin's harden gaze, not expecting to see such a frightening image, he slightly tugged his wrist, expecting Seungmin to at least loosen his grip a bit.

However, he only tightened it even further, in order to prevent Jeongin from escaping. The younger flinched and wince as the pain increases.

"You're not leaving me," stating a demand with a blank expression, that makes Jeongin's skin crawl, it absolutely terrified the younger because he has never seen Seungmin so possessively frightening. The younger obviously wanted to fight back and shout at Seungmin, but could not and Seungmin knows it. Which gives him control over Jeongin.

The idea of letting the younger go made Seungmin stomach churn, it was unbearable, he fought for Jeongin's love through multiple rivals in the past, Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan, Han Jisung and even more, it was because there was something so intriguing and appealing about Jeongin that he loved; his lovely personality, his cute expressions, and his beautiful smile that Seungmin finds so endearing.

Releasing Jeongin was definitely not something he will do.

Seungmin released Jeongin and stomped right up to Jui, her pupils were quivering and took one step back once Seungmin was in full view, Jeongin watched the scene unfold in front of him, Seungmin grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her towards the front door. Jeongin felt helpless, as much as he wanted to help, he could do nothing because he did not want to anger Seungmin even further.

"I never want to see you in this household or anywhere near me ever again, _or else_ ," he made sure to emphasize the last two words, he slammed the door right in front of Jui's face and immediately locked it.

He turned back to Jeongin, who was currently embracing himself, staring at the ground with hollow eyes, he stood there trembling under Seungmin's gaze, footsteps were  
heard walking up towards him, which caused Jeongin to take a step back. He glanced up and saw Seungmin staring at Jeongin with soft eyes, "Jeongin, she forced herself onto me while I was drunk, I did not mean to do it with her. I love you and only you, please forgive me..."

His hands reached out for Jeongin, but Jeongin backed away, shaking his head vigorously and holding his hands to his chest, as if Seungmin was contagious to touch. The pupils of Jeongin's eyes were shaking, as he made eye contact with his poker faced husband, underneath his legs were trembling, barely supporting him from standing.

His heart thumped heavily, if only he could speak, but luck just was not on his side, _(No... I do not love you anymore after what you did, you should go back to that girl... she is pregnant with your child S e u n g m i n, it is wrong of you to leave your child with no father...)_ Jeongin signed, despite being bold, he crossed his arms and gripping the sleeves of his arms, unconsciously protecting himself from his own husband.

Seungmin froze, Jeongin gazed into Seungmin's blank face, Jeongin bit his lips, fear of what Seungmin's next motive was, as his husband, _ex husband,_ was very unpredictable. Jeongin was corrected, Seungmin began to laugh, finding it absolutely hilarious about the fact that Jeongin thinks he could leave him.

He immediately stopped laughing, and smiled creepily at Jeongin, shivers crawled down Jeongin's spine as he watch Seungmin taking steps towards him, "you're not leaving me, I will not let you go," Jeongin took multiple steps back and tried to make a run for it. However, Seungmin managed to catch Jeongin and threw him over his shoulder.

The younger squealed and trashed in the older's embrace. He dragged Jeongin all the way towards their room and threw him onto the bed. Jeongin froze in fear as Seungmin blocked both sides of Jeongin to prevent him from leaving.

He leaned in and whispered in Jeongin's ear.

"You are mine, darling, _till death do us part_ , I do not plan to ever let you go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I prefer writing fluff more


	8. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I'm just plain, nothing more. 
> 
> Ship: Chan x Jeongin (Jeongchan or Chanin), mention stray kids x Jeongin 
> 
> Warning: None
> 
> Genre: Angst and Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a while, it's due to the fact of trying to balance school, work and writing oneshots. Am I tired? A little bit, but I can't complain hahahah. In all honesty, I'm quite disappointed in writing this oneshot, so I'm sorry if it's not to your taste. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this oneshots. 
> 
> Peace!

The youngest in the group happens to be insecure about himself, this is because he was always being compared with other people for his looks by his friends and family  
members. They would constantly remind him how unattractive he was whenever someone extremely beautiful walked pass.

The harsh comments were only meant to be a joke, however, those words lead to Jeongin losing confidence within himself and believing that he was the plainest human being in the entire world.

He gradually grew up with negative thoughts and constantly replay it within his mind.

That is the reason why he became insecure about himself.

Often, whenever Jeongin got complimented, he would laugh it off and take it as a joke or muster up a smile and brush it off. He would never accept any compliments from anybody due to the fact that he believed that he did not deserve it.

At times, Jeongin wished to be like other idols, who has the ability to appreciate themselves by not giving a crap about what others say about them. As well as accepting their flaws and turning it into one of their strengths, something that Jeongin believes he cannot do.

Sometimes he wishes to be like his hyungs, who can openly talk about their visuals, jokingly compete with the others about who has the most god-like visuals, and  
have the confidence to fight back when someone insults them, even when it's meant to be a joke.

Never once had Jeongin thought about competing with his members, this is because all of them have beautiful visuals. He could never dare to compare himself with them.

Afterall, how can he compare himself with his hyungs when he was just _too plain._

During their free time, everyone would gather around in the living room, they enjoyed being with one another since they always had some interesting subject to share, which then gradually got into a competitive topic about visuals

Everyone sat around the table, while Jeongin sat on the couch, they all argued on being the most attractive one in the group, which obviously Jeongin took no part  
in and watched silently from the sides. He giggled seeing how competitive his members were, although, he finds the argument absolutely ridiculous because he finds all of his hyungs handsome in his eyes.

"No no, I happen to be extremely good looking in this household!" Jisung boasted with confidence, which caused everyone to snort, "sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Jisung ah," Changbin sarcastically stated.

Jisung growled, "excuse y-"

"Shhh, don't flaunt, we all know that I'm good looking," Felix winked, making everybody cringe.

"You're lucky, you are handsome or else I would have smacked you," Minho rolled his eyes.

"I-"

"What about our maknae" Hyunjin interrupted him.

They all forgot about the topic and turned towards Jeongin, who flinched at the sudden attention, Jeongin smiled nervously with his teeth showing, right hand scratching  
the back of his head, and eyes gazing at the ground. He was unwilling to make eye contact with his members, "how could we forget our beautiful baby~" Woojin gazing into Jeongin's eyes with tenderness. 

Jeongin pupils were shaking from all the attention he was getting, which did not go unnoticed by his hyungs. Everyone could tell that Jeongin was insecure, but never  
comment on it.

He breathed, in order to calm his rapidly beating heart, he gave a solemn smile, eyes open with gentleness yet a hint of sorrowfulness, if not observant enough to catch it, he began to giggle, which melted their hearts and began to thump repetitively.

The scene caught their breath, the beauty of Jeongin was just extremely pleasing to the eyes. The way his eyes, gentle yet slowly, flutter with his long delicate eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones, his soft milky skin that reminds them of whip cream, so smooth and rich, make them wanting to pinch, or his stunningly gorgeous little smile, despite having a sullen expression, he still managed to look effortlessly appealing  
  
Absolutely breathtaking in the boys opinion.

But not only does his visuals make them fall for him.

"I appreciate your compliments, hyungs. However, rather than complimenting me, why not talk about how talented and amazing you all are," the sweetness of his tone that  
rolled out of his tongue, increased the heart rate further.

The humbleness and kindness of his personality was love-able, allowing everyone to feel touched by his words and coo at his sweetness.

Oh, if only he could notice his own beauty.

Jeongin thought he managed to steer the conversation from himself to them in a smooth way, although he was unlucky due to the fact that all of them were very observant.

"Nonsense, share something about yourself," Minho softly said with , everyone waited patiently for Jeongin to speak upg, "I-I don't know..?" Seungmin frowned, "how can you not know, you're beautiful in every way, is that hard to say?" he bluntly stated.

Jeongin chuckle and scratched the back of his head, whenever he laughed it was a sign of comfortableness being complimented, "no.. don't say that hahah, I'm just uh.." Not sure whether to speak out.

"I'm just plain, nothing more" he quietly muttered.

Everyone managed to capture to his quiet voice, "what, you're not plain? who told you that?" Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes filled with anger, "n-no one, I uh I'm heading to my room!" Before anyone could catch him, he immediately dashed towards his room and shut the door, leaving everyone shocked.

The room became dead silent.

"I'll check up on him.." Chan stood up from his seat and began to head towards Jeongin room, he placed his hand on the handle and twist it open, slightly surprised by the fact that it wasn't locked.

"Jeonginnie?" He peeked his head into the room and saw Jeongin on his phone, he allowed himself in and closed the door behind him, he walked towards the bed and sat  
himself on Jeongin's bed.

"What's up sweetie?" he smiled, Jeongin lifted himself up and laid his head onto Chan's lap, he buried his head into Chan's stomach, the older began to softly caress Jeongin's hair, causing the maknae to lean into his touch.

Chan would cooed at the sight, he leaned in and pressed a kiss on Jeongin's head, he continued on caressing Jeongin's hair and sat in utter silence.

Until Jeongin spoke up, "hyung... I hate how plain I am." his muffled voice filled with sadness.

The caressing stopped, which confused Jeongin, "hyung? why did you stop?" He twist his body and faced upwards towards the older's face. Who's expression was filled with disappointment and slight anger, 'ah, he must be disappointed in me.' Jeongin thought.

"You are not plain Jeongin, stop saying that, you are gifted with beauty" the words caught Jeongin off guard.

His eyes widen and made eye contact with Chan's eyes, who gazed back with determination, as if wanting Jeongin to understand his own worth, Jeongin began to blush and  
avoided Chan's eye contact, "d-don't say that.."

"You're so sweet and caring," Chan continued on, Jeongin shut his eyes and bit his lips, he sat up from Chan's lap and placed himself on the pillow, twisting his whole body to face away from Chan and towards the pillow, "s-s-stop!"

"Everything about you is so love-able, your beautiful looks, your adorable personality, you-" Jeongin placed his hands on top of his ears and squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly, "STOP!" he shouted, the tone of his voice filled with agony, tears starting to form.

He felt his arms wrapped around his waist, he tried to unwrap the arms around his waist, suddenly, he felt a warm breathe near his ear, constantly whispering three words that he could not believe.

_"You are beautiful."_

Jeongin desperately tried to unravel the grip around his waist.

_"You are beautiful."_

He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips.

_"You are beautiful."_

Tears slid down his baby face, unsure of what he was feeling.

The body of the younger's was quivering due to the bottled up emotions, that were currently being exposed, feeling a sense of insecurity within him.

Chan embraced Jeongin tight and felt his heart ache in pain, hearing the younger cry broke his heart, but he wanted Jeongin to know that he was beautiful in every single way, even if it means having to be slightly forceful and constantly reminding him.

Chan made a note in his mind to remind the members to always compliment Jeongin.

"Hyung... a-are you sure I'm beautiful...?" Jeongin asked, with a bit of sniffles, he twist his whole body and face towards Chan, who admired Jeongin's feature, despite having red eyes and slight snots, he still managed to look pretty.

Chan smiled with warmth, gazing into Jeongin's eyes with love, "Of course, you are extremely, tremendously-" he leaned in and pecked a small kiss on Jeongin's lips.

_"Absolutely beautiful."_

Jeongin face became flushed, but the corner of his mouth began to twitch upwards, he allowed himself to smile, the one that Chan absolutely loves.

He buried his head into Chan's chest and smiled.

"Thank you.."


	9. My Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I just want to know what you find so intriguing about me? 
> 
> Ship: HyunIn (Hyunjin x Jeongin) 
> 
> Warning: None 
> 
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more week until summer break y'all, I'm absolutely exhausted from school and work life, but who am I to complain when everyone else is just as tired as I am. 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this short Hyunin oneshot. :)

Afterschool, Jeongin would walk through the empty hallways, his footsteps echoed every time he took a step through the silent hallway. He clutched a letter close to his chest, as if trying to hide a something secretive.

He made sure to look left, right and behind, his heart rate increased at the thought of getting caught, which boosted his speed walking, he did not want anyone to see his little actions by secretly observing him, but he knows that everyone went home by now.  
  
Jeongin stopped, he twisted his body and faced towards someone's locker, he made sure to take a deep breath to calm his rapid heart. He placed his right hand on his chest and felt the thumps, knowing that his blood was pulsing. 

The younger began to shake at the thought of his crush reading it, he feared that his crush would read it and dump it into the trashcan, he did see people in dramas do that. 

He stopped himself from thinking negative and began to slowly thrust the letter into the crease of the locker.  
  
***Grip***  
  
Jeongin gasped, his wrist was suddenly grabbed, he tilt his head towards the figure and yelped, he stared with eyes wide, like full sized plates.

Out of all the people that caught him happens to be his crush. 

_Hwang Hyunjin._

Hyunjin held onto Jeongin's wrist, rather than showing an angry expression, he gazed into Jeongin's eyes with curiosity and fondness, yet a hint of mischievousness.  
  
"Oh? What a pleasant surprise? I'm guessing all those letters that I have been receiving were written by you?" Hyunjin questioned, he chuckled looking at Jeongin face, which was fully flushed.

Jeongin squealed and quickly gazed downwards to the ground, he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Hyunjin softly smiled, "you're so cute," he muttered under his breath. Suddenly, Jeongin felt a grip on his chin, lightly yanking his head to face Hyunjin, "don't look away, baby." The tone of his voice was low, yet filled with softness. 

Jeongin was completely in dazed, which gave Hyunjin enough time to snatch the letter out of Jeongin's grasp, the younger gasped and tried to make a reach for it, but it was already too late, as Hyunjin ripped open the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Hyunjin._

_You must be curious about who has been sending these love letter to you._

_Well, I cannot share that information with you just yet, as I am too shy to show my identity._

_That is because you are far too attractive for me, whenever you're around I just can't help but want to run away, this is because my heart would pump repetitively when you're so close to me._

_I just want to embrace you and tell everyone that you are mine._

_But I can't do that because I know that you won't feel the same way..._

_I just want you to know that I really like you, not just because of your looks, but your heartwarming personality that cheers a lot of people up._

_That's all I have to say for now,_

_I wish you the best of luck._

_\- J_

"Now, tell me my dear dongsaeng, why did you make those letters for me?" he swung the opened letter in front of Jeongn.

Who was currently flickering his eyeballs around, his heart was beating rapidly, his whole body was shaking, which did not go unnoticed by Hyunjin.  
  
He softly smiled, although he did not release his grip on Jeongin's wrist, he did bring his other hand to caress Jeongin's hair, "I won't make fun of you, I'm just.... curious about what you find so intriguing about me?" Hyunjin asked.  
  
Jeongin unconsciously lightly bit his lips, he felt the heat building up in his head, "I-I like you..." He whispered, he gazed downwards.  
  
He continued on, "I liked you since I first started school... Your warm smile that soothes me, your crescent moon eyes that makes my stomach tingle when I look into them, and your sweet voice that melts my heart. I just really like you, hyung." Jeongin boldly announced.  
  
Jeongin expected Hyunjin to make fun of him, "is that so? Because I really like you too, Jeongin," he whispered it into Jeongin's ear.  
  
Jeongin gasped and stared wide eyes into Hyunjin's eyes, "y-you're lying a-aren't you?" Eyes filled with disbelief. Hyunjin frowned, he released his grip on Jeongin's wrist and wrapped his arms lightly around Jeongin's delicate waist.  
  
He pulled the younger closer, which caused Jeongin to squeal, "If I were lying, would I do this?" Hyunjin leaned in and softly pecked his lips onto Jeongin's. Jeongin paused and stayed still, allowing Hyunjin to kiss Jeongin longer than 3 minutes.  
  
He pulled away and contently smiled, he tucked a strand of Jeongin's hair behind his ear. "Do you believe me now, love?" Jeongin was still blank.  
  
His face was fully flushed, "I-I-I," He squealed and buried his head into Hyunjin's neck, hiding his red face. Hyunjin laughed and caressed Jeongin's back and hair.  
  
"My love is so shy, how cute~" He chuckled.   
  
He light pushed Jeongin away and cupped his soft cheeks, "will you be mine, love?" He confessed.  
  
Jeongin blushed, but ended up giving a shy smile, "of course, I will be yours, but only if you are mine." He firmly stated.  
  
Htynjin snorted, "of course I'll be yours. Now, let's head out of this empty hallways, i'll treat you ice cream," he winked. He held his arm out for Jeongin to grab it, the younger immediately clung onto Jeongin's arm and giggled, as the two of them walked away from Hyunjin's locker.  
  
Jeongin knew he was absolutely blessed to have Hwang Hyunjin.


	10. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I would never leave you for someone else 
> 
> Ship: Jeongsung (Jisung x Jeongin) 
> 
> Warning: KISSING, MAKING OUT, YIKES! 
> 
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: @STARmk_lee93 
> 
> You're very lucky, I don't do requests to be honest :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was currently 12:00 am and Jisung was working on making lyrics for his part in the music that Chan, Changbin, and himself had created for the whole Stray Kids group.  
Jisung craved the warmth of his bed, but not until he managed to finish half of his lyrics.

His mind was so preoccupied that he did not notice the door of the office.

"Jisung hyung..." the soft voice managed to catch Jisung's attention. Jisung stopped his music and turned around, only to see Jeongin poking his head through the door,  
the younger face was flushed, as his eyes were staring downwards.

The older couldn't help, but coo at the sight. "My Innie, why are you awake? it's 12:00 am right now," he softly said, he made a gentle gesture for Jeongin to come in, the younger whimpers and slowly made his way towards Jisung, the older noticed that Jeongin was wore the older's pink sweater with his own black shorts, which showed how vulnerable Jeongin could be.

Jisung chuckles and quietly mutters how adorable Jeongin looked, he opens his arms wide enough for Jeongin to come into his embrace, the younger sat onto Jisung's lap  
and buries his face into the crook of the older's neck.

"I had a nightmare..." Jeongin uttered, he squeezed Jisung's shoulder and whimpered into the crook of Jisung's neck, the older frowned and softly shushed the younger, he began to caress Jeongin's back and tightened his hold.

Jeongin body was shaking in Jisung's embrace, trying to contain his sobs, "oh baby, it's okay to cry," he softly uttered, rubbing Jeongin's back and giving soft comforting words into the younger's ears. Jeongin silently sobbed into Jisung's shoulder, Jisung pecked a kiss on the side of Jeongin's head.

"Want to tell me what you dreamed about Jeonginnie?" Jisung lightly re-attract Jeongin from his shoulder and smiled at Jeongin's teary face, he brought his hands to Jeongin's sorrowful face and held the younger's soft cheeks, using both his thumbs to gently wipe away Jeongin's tears and leaned his forehead against Jeongin's.

"Tell me, baby, what did you dream about?" Jisung softly caressed Jeongin's right cheek with his right hand, the younger whimpered and played with the collar of Jisung's shirt, "you'll laugh at me..." Jeongin whined.

Jisung scoffed, "how could I laugh at you, when a nightmare like this makes you cry, now tell me..."

The younger continued to play with Jisung's collar, not wanting to speak up just yet, not that Jisung mind, he has enough patience for the younger.

After all, there was only comforting silence in the room, with hints of sniffles coming from Jeongin.

It took 5 minutes for the younger to answer.

"I dreamed about you leaving me for someone else..." He pouted, Jeongin avoided eye contact with the older and expected to hear laughing, except he felt soft hands grabbing his cheeks and lightly turning his face to meet face to face with Jisung.

Jeongin observed Jisung's expression, his forehead showed slight wrinkles with his eyebrows furrowed together, his eye were fierce yet a glimpse of sadness within them, if not analyzed probably, Jeongin heart stilled at the sight.

"Jeongin ah." Jisung's tone changed to a lower pitch, which gave the younger goosebumps.

"I would never leave you for someone else, you are my baby, _mine_." Jisung lowered his hands to Jeongin's waist and pulled the younger closer, to the point of their lips almost touching.

Jeongin gulped, his eyes gazed downwards to Jisung's lips then back up to Jisung's eyes, _"mine,"_ he said again, while directly gazing into Jeongin's eyes. Jeongin became flustered and squealed as Jisung's lips touched against his, the older initiated the kiss by giving slow and soft kisses to the younger.

The maknae groaned and slowly wrapped his arms around Jisung's neck, closing his eyes and tilting his head to make it easier to kiss the older.

Gradually, Jeongin's lips were starting to swollen as they have been kissing for a good amount of time, however, every time the younger would pull away to catch his breath, the older would quickly utter soft words to Jeongin, _"my baby is beautiful,"_ or _"so pretty,"_ then would recapture the lips of a flustered Jeongin. 

The younger couldn't handle it.

"J-Jisungie hyung, n-no more.." the younger placed his hands on Jisung's chest and pulled away to capture his breath. Jisung observed Jeongin's features, cheeks flushed,  
lips swollen, eyes drooped with slight tears, everything is beautiful in Jisung's eyes.

Jeongin realized that Jisung was observing him, so he whimpered and buried his face onto Jisung's shoulder.

Jisung chuckled, "Jeongin, look at me please," Jeongin obeyed and lift his head up, Jisung pushed their foreheads together, "don't cry no more, you'll always be mine  
and i'll always be yours."

Jeongin nodded, "now, let's head to bed," Jisung lightly lifted Jeongin and carried him in a bridal position to their room. 

 

 

 

**\-----**

 

Welp 

 

I hoped yall enjoyed


	11. Silent Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The beautiful interaction between Jeongin and Woojin.
> 
> Ship Woojin x Jeongin (Wooin or WooJeong) 
> 
> Warning: Extremely Cheesy
> 
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep Boop Beep Boop, so how are you guys liking my oneshots? Comment which one are/is your favourite so far I guess.

The leaves flew above the younger's head, as he laid under the autumn tree, watching the beautiful sunset on his own. Although, he wasn't complaining, he loves being alone because it's quiet and relaxing.  
  
No one to bother him, Jeongin sighed in content and made a slight movement, hear the crinkling underneath his body, he gathered some leaves in the palm of his right hand and brought it up to his view.  
  
Identifying the colour of the leaves, brown, orange and beige, it was a beautiful mixture in his opinion.  
  
He released it and continued on staring at the beautiful sun, this was a usual routine for Jeongin, after school or after practice, when it wasn't raining, he wouldn't say anything to his member and would quietly sneak out to this hidden place.  
  
It's not because he would get in trouble and such, but he preferred that his hyungs would not disrupt his silent thinking.  
  
Jeongin felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and sighed, realizing that one of his members realized he was gone. He slipped his phone out and checked who texted him.  
  
_Where are you?_  
  
Jeongin snorted, it was always Woojin who would text Jeongin first to see if he's all right.  
  
The younger decided to lie.  
  
_I'm still at school, don't wait for me to go home_  
  
Once he texted, the younger closed his phone and quickly went back to clowing his eyes and having the time to himself.  
  
Suddenly, Jeongin heard footsteps coming towards him, the younger opened one eye to peek at the person disrupting his moment. His eyes widen as he realized who it was, "still at school huh? lying to your hyung hmm In ah?" Woojin crossed his arms and had a blank expression, which was hard for Jeongin to tell what emotion he was feeling.  
  
Jeongin felt his whole body becoming hot, "uhhh hyung, w-why are you here..?" Jeongin's mind was too preoccupied having a slight panic of trying to come up with an excuse, which brought him to having to ask a stupid question.  
  
Woojin only smirked in reply and sat himself next to Jeongin, "just strolling by, until I saw a little fox lying in a pile of grass," he calmly said. "Now answer me, why did you lie to me?" Woojin laid down and place his hands behind his head, relaxing under the tree with Jeongin.  
  
Jeongin sat up and gave a smile towards Woojin, knowing that he wasn't in trouble, "well, I just really like having quality time on my own hyung, I don't mean to keep it a secret, but if I told you guys, then I know for sure some of you guys would come and disrupt my alone time, I know you know which _members_ i'm talking about hyung," Jeongin winked.  
  
Woojin laughed, "I understand, but next time tell me, you know I wouldn't tell a single soul, i'm your hyung," he softly stated.  
  
Jeongin giggled in response and stared off at the sunset, "I know hyung," his tone filled with content, Woojin began to observe Jeongin, the younger seemed genuinely happy with the way he stared at the sky, the sun's light would highlight the beauty of Jeongin's features and it was absolutely breathtaking to look at.  
  
Woojin continued to stare at the younger, until he decided to speak up, "Jeongin ah, come here," the younger's attention went towards the older, who gestured the younger to come towards him.  
  
Jeongin obeyed and crawled towards Woojin, who was currently laying on the ground, he gasped as he was pulled into Woojin's embrace, currently on top of Woojin who's arms were around the younger's delicate waist.  
  
The younger became flustered due to being close to Woojin's face, "h-hyung?" he stammered.  
  
"Jeongin ah," Woojin spoke.  
  
Jeongin tilt his head with a confused expression.  
  
Woojin slowly smiled and whispered into the younger's ear, _"gosh, you're so pretty"_ he pecked a kiss onto Jeongin's ear afterwards, quickly tightening his hold onto Jeongin's waist to prevent the younger from escaping.  
  
He was correct, Jeongin squealed and began to squirm in the older's embrace, trying his best to break away from the embrace.  
  
"You're such a flirt hyung, ahhh let go," he whined, Woojin chuckled and began to pepper kisses on Jeongin's face and neck, causing the younger to squeal and trash in order to get away from the older's kisses.  
  
The older place one long last kiss on the younger's neck and pulled away to analyze Jeongin's expression, the younger's face was full on flushed with slight teary eyes, currently breathing heavily due to trying to get away from the kisses.  
  
Woojin smirked, _"my beautiful baby,"_   he softly uttered, placing a soft kiss on the younger's plump lip. Jeongin blushed and pouted, " I hate how cheesy you can be," he huffed and buried his head onto Woojin's chest.  
  
Woojin laughed and caressed the back of Jeongin's, closing his eyes and enjoying the silent moment with the younger.  
  



	12. Don't call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chan can't let go of Jeongin.
> 
> Ship: Chan x Jeongin (ChanIn or Jeongchan)
> 
> Warning: Forced relationship, Possessive behaviour, and blackmailing. 
> 
> Genre: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you be the yee to my haw?

_*Whistle*_  
  
Jeongin whistles his favourite tune, while sweeping up his flower shop, he felt extremely satisfied due to the fact that many customers came in to buy flowers from his little shop. He was too busy with sweeping that he did not notice a certain figure walking towards the entrance.  
  
_**Ding**_  
  
"Ah, sorry, we're closed," Jeongin said without looking up from his task, "I know, I only came here because I wanted to talk," a soft honey low voice caught the boy's attention, he paused his activity and tried to identify the familiar voice, he peeled his eyes away from the ground and made eye contact with someone he vowed never to speak to ever again.  
  
He froze and felt his heart rapidly beating, feeling his heart aching at the unwanted guest.  
  
The male's appearance seemed to be basic yet fashionable, going for a minimalist aesthetic with his brown coloured pattern pants, which match well with the black sweater that has a white t-shirt underneath, it fit quiet nicely on the male's well built body.  
  
"Chan.." He quietly muttered in shock.  
  
Chan happens to be a kpop idol that produces multiple music that becomes a great hit, everyone loves him, but not Jeongin. Seeing Chan in front of him wasn't a pleasant sight, instead he gazed into the idol's eyes with displeasure.  
  
_"What are you doing here?"_ The malicious tone rolling out of his mouth, sneering at the unwanted guest.  
  
"Innie, I miss you," the idol softly uttered, he stared into Jeongin's eyes, his gaze were sorrowful yet filled with determination. Jeongin hated that look, as if the older thinks he has hope.  
  
"Get away from me Chan! I told you so many times to leave me alone!" Jeongin shouted, he released his broom and allowed it to drop on the floor, creating a sound effect to cause a tension between them.  
  
The older happens to be persistent, he stormed up to the younger and grabbed onto both of Jeongin's wrists, "I can't, it's impossible to live a life without you, can't you just forgive me?" He begged.  
  
Jeongin yanked his wrists roughly and pushed the older away, "I broke up with you for a reason! we're over!" Jeongin tried to make his way past Chan, but was shoved against the front counter, causing Jeongin to yelp in pain at the sudden action. Chan blocked both of Jeongin's exits, preventing the younger from escaping.  
  
"Baby, I-" Jeongin slaps his hands over Chan's mouth, "shut up... you don't deserve a second chance after what you did..." Jeongin gritted his teeth and felt the tears slowly appearing.  
  
Chan yanked Jeongin's hands away from his mouth, "I was only dating her because of fame Jeongin! I could never love her like I love you," he leaned close to Jeongin's face, but the younger twist his head to avoid making any contact with the idol.  
  
"Get out, I don't want to see you ever again," Jeongin bluntly announced, "Baby-" Jeongin place a hand in front of Chan, motioning him to stop talking, "don't call me that anymore," Jeongin sneered, he pushed the older away, "I need to clean up, so hurry up and leave," the younger turned his body away from the idol. 

 

_"If you won't go back with me, i'll announce to the whole world that we're dating."_

 

Chan sentence stopped Jeongin from taking any steps further, he froze with wide eyes, he slowly peeked behind him to see Chan smirking at Jeongin with his phone in his hand.  
  
Showing Jeongin the picture he thought he had deleted, it was quite a lewd photo considering the fact that Jeongin was sleeping in Chan's bed, the sheets covered the younger's body, however his neck was exposed, allowing the sight of tiny little hickey marks on them.  
  
This photo was taken way before Chan became an idol.  
  
"Y... You're insane..." Jeongin muttered under his breath, his legs trembled at the sight of Chan coming towards him. The idol grinned and grabbed onto Jeongin's hips, turning him around to face the older completely.  
  
"I don't care, whether the world knows or not that you're my lover, you not being beside me was like death, but now that you're with me again." Chan grabbed Jeongin's chin and leaned in to the point of their lips touching, "I don't have to worry about losing you, baby," he pressed his lips against Jeongin's.

Missing the feeling of the soft little lips against his.  
  
Tears stream down on the younger's face, little sobs came out of the boy's mouth every time Chan would pull away from the kiss.  
  
Chan stopped and admired the boy's face, caressing his soft cheek that were soaked with tears, "baby, you shouldn't have left me in the first place, then all this silly nonsense would not have happened," the calm tone urged the younger to lash out, but he feared the older man would release the photo.  
  
"D... Don't tell anyone, please..." Jeongin didn't want his privacy to be stripped away by his psychotic boyfriend, "if you stay with me forever, I won't, now let's hurry to my place, my bed feels lonely without you."  
  
Chan dragged a whimpering Jeongin by his side, leaving behind Jeongin's empty shop.


	13. Take it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Seungmin was displeased at what Jeongin was wearing. 
> 
> Ship: Seungmin x Jeongin (SeungIn or JeongMin) 
> 
> Warning: Mild possessive behaviour 
> 
> Genre: Fluff and Humour

Today, Felix planned to invite the whole group over to his house tonight, to socialize about life, binge on food and watch a movie together. 

Jeongin immediately agreed, while Seungmin was reluctant due to the fact that he wanted to stay home and cuddle with his boyfriend, "do we have to go? why can't we just do it here with just the two of us?" He whined, currently lying on the bed, waiting for Jeongin who was in the bathroom. 

"Hyung, we haven't seen them for a while, aren't you supposed to be happy that you get a chance to see them again?" Jeongin shouted through the door, the younger waited for the older to reply, but none came. 

"You're cruel!" 

Seungmin ignored the boy and rolled on his side with his back facing the washroom, he pondered on the thought of whether he should call Felix secretly and tell him that the two aren't going, then tell Jeongin that Felix had cancel due to some various reasons. 

But the older also felt a bit pity for the younger because Jeongin and him had not seen the others for a while, but Seungmin didn't really care because he knows that he could just meet up with them whenever. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the washroom door opening, he twist his body and was about to make a comment, but stop once he saw something horrifying. 

"What are you wearing...?" Seungmin stared at the boy with a stunned expression. 

Jeongin tilt his head and furrowed his eyebrows, "what do you mean? I'm just wearing a hoodie and shorts, what's wrong with that?" the younger couldn't understand why the older was acting a certain way. 

"You.. I want you to change right now," he demand, his eyes flickered back and forth from Jeongin's face to Jeongin's shorts.  

They weren't just any shorts, they were _short_ shorts the older growled at the sight of the shorts showcasing the younger's beautifully shaped butt, as well as his smooth milky white legs. They were only meant for his eyes.

"What? No, why should I listen to you," Jeongin frowned, "it's not like i'm harming you or anything," he stated.

"You are not wearing... _that,_ " Seungmin gestured at the offending clothing Jeongin wore, as his gaze darken the more he stared at it.

"Well I'm an independent man and I can wear whatever the hell I want," the younger challenged the older, not backing down from the fight.  
  
The tension in the small room had a heavy atmosphere, as it was only filled with silence.  
  
The two boys glared at each other, not one backing away from the staring contest. Jeongin arms were crossed, as he stared into Seungmin's livid eyes with a blank expression, the older's fists were clenched to the point of his skin turning white.  
  
**"Take it off."**  
  
_"No."_  
  
The older gritted his teeth and growled, "are you disobeying your hyung?" he wrapped his arms around Jeongin's waist and roughly pulled the boy closer, allowing no space between them.  
  
Jeongin raises his right eyebrow, "oh? you're going to use your authority voice against me now? Just because I'm wearing something you don't like," Jeongin jabbed a finger into the older's hard chest.  
  
"I don't like the thought of people staring at my baby's beautiful ass and smooth legs, they're only meant for my eyes only, mine," he tightens his hold.  
  
Jeongin scoffed and rolled his eyes, "you possessive perverted bastard," he muttered, despite being mad, the younger buried his head into the older's chest.  
  
"You're lucky I love you," his muffled sentence manage to bring a smile to Seungmin's face.  
  
"I love you too, but you still have to change those shorts," he grab the hem of Jeongin's pants.  
  
The younger constantly blank with confusion.  
  
"wha-"  
  
....  
  
"Woah, what's up with you guys?" Felix asked, as he watches the two couple walking towards the group that are currently sitting on the couches.  
  
Seungmin's right arm was around Jeongin's waist, dragging the younger towards them.  
  
Although, that's not what caught the group's attention.  
  
What caught their attention was the appearance of Seungmin's, who had a hand-shape bruise marked on his beautiful face, and a pouty Jeongin with his arms crossed making him look childish.  
  
"Seungmin, why do you have a bruise on your face, also, Jeongin ah, why so pouty?" Chan was genuinely confused on what was happening.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about him, he's just a little grouchy today," Seungmin softly replied, rubbing the back of Jeongin's back, which caused the younger to bare his teeth at the older and smacked the hand away from him, making his way towards the couch with Seungmin, smirking, trailing after him.  
  
"Okay... Last question, aren't those sweatpants too big on you Jeongin?" Woojin stared at the boy's baggy sweatpants.  
  
Jeongin blushed and glared at Seungmin, he wanted to wipe that stupid smug look off the older's face, but prevented himself from doing so.

"I'll get you for this, I swear," the younger grumbled under his breath.  



	14. I'm sad//Author

Okay ya'll, so I haven't been posting for awhile and all because I have to focus on school and work. 

However, I just wanted to bring up the news about Woojin depatures and I am absolutely shocked. 

I absolutely love Woojin with all my heart, so it broke my heart knowing that he must depart from Stray Kids. 

But I understand that he must prioritize his health first and I pray that he is okay, mentally and physically.  

Let's all wish him well. 

Stays unite~ 

 

I love you all, as well as the Stray Kids members :')

 

 

 


	15. Second Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jeongin is sick and tired of being the second option. 
> 
> Ship: Chan x Jeongin 
> 
> Warning: Toxic Relationship, insecurity, aggressive//slight possessive lover, and swearing
> 
> Genre: Angst and Fluff

"Why the fuck are you always with her!?" Jeongin shouts, he clenches his fists, while gritting his teeth

Chan sighs and rubs his forehead, "Innie, how many times do I have to tell you that Lola and I are just friends." He calmly states.

"Really? friends huh? So you're willing to constantly choose her over me?" Jeongin quietly whispers, as he stares at the ground. 

"Jeo-" 

"No! Just stop!" The sharp tone caught the older off guard. The atmosphere within the room became tense, only the sound of Jeongin's heavy breathing fills the silent room. 

"I might be petty in your eyes, but I'm sick and tired of you prioritizing her over me, so many times." Jeongin slowly looks up and gazes into Chan's eyes with a blank expression. 

 _"Let's break up..."_ He solemnly said. 

 

. 

. 

.

 

Chan's eyes widen, "what..." lost for words, as he tries to process the younger's words. 

Jeongin closes his eyes for a minute and re-opens them, he stood up from his seat and does not bother to repeat his previous statement, "I just... can't do this anymore... I hope you find someone better than me." He softly mumbles. 

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

Chan stood up, enrage, as he grabs onto Jeongin's wrist, "you are not leaving me dammit! We're going to fucking settle down and talk about this!" he shouts, tightening his grip. 

"Chan you're hurting me... Let go of me! Isn't this what you wanted!?" Jeongin yanks his wrist out of the harsh grip, but was pulled back by arms wrapped around his delicate waist. 

Jeongin struggles, he grabs onto the arms wrap around his waist, he thrashes and tries to use his strength to push away the older. 

"Release me! Why are you being like this Chan!?" Jeongin screams, showing pop of veins on his forehead. He wrestles his way out of the older's grip, but could not due to the amount of strength Chan had, all because of his constant work out he does.

"I'm not always prioritizing her over you Jeongin! Stop being like this!" Chan twist Jeongin around to face him. He sat back on the sofa and pulls the younger forward, forcing him to sit on his lap and rapidly encaging Jeongin within his arms to prevent him from escaping.

Jeongin avoided eye contact with Chan, while Chan lean in close to the point where Jeongin can feel the sensation of his breath tickling his neck. Jeongin absolutely hated the position he was in, "Let go." He mutters.

"Lola and I aren't anything Jeongin, why can't you see that?" Jeongin bit his lips and closes his eyes, breathing slowly to ease his anger. "Why can't you see that she's trying to get with you hyung? It's obvious she wants to take you away from me. Can't you see the way she flirts with you?" Jeongin growls. 

"Calling you baby or love, holding your hand right in front of me, and giving me smirking glances while you're not looking. Gosh, I hate it so much. Especially the fact of how oblivious you are nor do anything about it." He grit his teeth. 

"What...? Since when? Lola isn't like that." Chan stares at Jeongin in disbelief. Jeongin frowns, "see, this is why we're breaking up, you care too much about her over me," Jeongin states, turning his head back to face the older. 

Chan frowns, "babe, no-" 

"Yes Chan, tell me why do you care so much about her?" The younger interrupts, as he tries to peel off the older's grip, which was futile.

The older remains silent, as Jeongin waits for a reply, "she... she's always telling me about her life struggles and I feel a sense of duty to be there for her when she's feeling down..." He softly murmurs. 

Jeongin took a deep breath to mask his expression, "is that it? why does it have to be you though? Doesn't she have anyone else?" Jeongin scoffs.

"I don't know, if she needs me, she needs me," Chan replied back with confusion on his face, as if he's trying to figure out a reason. 

Jeongin sighs, he slowly musters up a plaster small smile, "you must like her too huh?" He whispers, loud enough for the both of them to hear. Chan frowns at the younger's words, "what?" 

"You're always there for her whenever she needs you. You constantly cancel our dates and hangouts whenever she calls you with a crying voice. Call me selfish, but do you know how painful it is to watch your own boyfriend care for someone else." Jeongin held his gaze with the older, showing off a pain expression. 

"I'm tired of this hyung, I'm sick and tired of being the _second option,_ I hate that feeling," He said in a soft, low tone.

The younger felt his heart break at every words he was spitting out, but he believes that this is the right thing to do when you're in a uncommitted relationship. 

Quietness took over the room, no sounds coming from both sides.

 

. 

.

.

 

***Bzz Bzz***

The vibrating noise filled the silence, ricocheting throughout the empty room. Jeongin and Chan glance towards the table and saw the ID, "ah, speak of the devil, it's Lola noona. I guess it's my time to leave..." the younger mumbles, he slowly lifts himself from Chan's lap, but could not as he was barricaded within his tight grip.

"Chan, stop being stubborn," Jeongin grits his teeth and struggles. He immediately stops trashing when he felt the older tremble, "I can't... don't... I.. need you..." Jeongin pause and examine the older's face, he notice the older's lips trembled, but could not catch a glimpse of his eyes because his bangs covers it. Chan quickly buries his face into the younger's neck. 

Jeongin wince at the sight because he felt guilty for making the older look so vulnerable. The younger brought his hands to the older's head and caress it, "oh hyung, you'll find someone better, I promise..." Jeongin softly said in a hush voice.

He squeals when Chan suddenly pulls his head away from Jeongin, Chan glares at him, as it sending daggers into Jeongin's eyes. "I don't want someone better Jeongin, I want you! _I need you!"_ Chan growls, he pushes the younger onto the couch and pins him. The older stares into the younger's teary eyes, he brought his hands up to Jeongin's cheek and delicately caress it, loving the softness of the baby skin. 

"Just... stop it, gosh do you think that breaking apart will fix this...?" He softly said, the younger observes the older's expression, which seemed so empty and hollow. "If I lose you baby, I..." Chan trembles and buries his face into the crook of Jeongin's neck, hiding his distressed expression. 

"Channie hyung..." Jeongin whispers, his heart ached so much to the point where he couldn't feel like he could move his body. Possibly miserable was what he felt. 

The older clung onto Jeongin as if his life depends on it, " _I'm sorry..._ I'm sorry for constantly putting you as second place, but I swear i'll change that." Chan slowly reveals his face, showing a more determine expression. 

"I'll tell her to back off whenever she tries to flirt with me, or push her away when she tries to hold my hand, i'll stop cancelling our dates just to comfort her. I'll do anything to keep you, so please, just stay..." He pleaded. 

Jeongin was overwhelmed with what was going on, he never expected to see such a vulnerable side of the older, the younger gulps and slowly forms a solemn smile. "Are you sure? She could be a better alternative Chan." He mumbles. 

Chan shook his head and tightens his embrace. 

Jeongin smiles warmly, he begins to caress the older's hair again, "I'm sorry for hurting you, I truly love you hyung, but it was extremely painful to continuously watch you and her together," he sighs. 

"No, don't be baby, I should have been more aware of my actions and focus on my baby more than someone else," Chan smiles. The older leans in, his hard, smooth lips presses against the younger's plump, soft lips. Chan pulls away and stares at Jeongin full of love and content, which made the younger slightly flustered.

"Jeongin ah." 

"Yes hyung?" He tilt his head and furrows his eyebrows together. 

_"I love you."_

Jeongin pauses and immediately gave a soft, warm smile, he laughs and pulls the older closer to him, _"I love you too hyung..."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exhausted, but honestly it's okay hahah. 
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this oneshot :)


	16. Fake Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Innie was in a fake relationship and can finally get out of it, but will it be easy?
> 
> Ships: Hyunjin x Jeongin and Seungmin x Jeongin 
> 
> Warning: Possessive/Obsessive Behaviour 
> 
> Genre: Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll~ 
> 
> Also, you guys don't have to be shy in requesting or commenting, i'm not going to hurt yall lol.

"Jeongin stop right there!" 

Jeongin pause at the front door, he waits as he hears trails of running footsteps coming up from behind him. "what do you want?" he grumbles, not bothering to turn around to face them. 

The atmosphere between Jeongin and the male behind him was tense, the silence broke when he suddenly felt his left wrist being grip tightly, "why are you acting like this!?" they desperately clung onto Jeongin. 

"Hyung, let go..." Jeongin muttered.

"You can't just walk away and say you want to end things out of no where, this isn't what I wanted." The older twist the younger around in order to become face to face with Jeongin.

The younger avoided eye contact by gazing downwards, "please just stop... I already fulfilled your wishes, you have her now..." Jeongin closes his eyes and sighs. He opens the front door, allowing the cool gentle air rushing through while he tries to leave the house. 

Instead, he was roughly pulled back in by the older male. Who immediately slammed the door shut and locked it.

"I- God damn it Jeongin, I don't need her anymore, I just need you, why can't you understand!?" They began to raise their voice, which startled the younger. 

Jeongin furrows his eyebrows together, not understanding what they meant, "our contract stated that we do not fall in love with one another, you clearly stated it yourself, my job was to pretend to be your boyfriend to make her jealous, was it not?" 

He crosses his arms, glancing upwards to face the taller with a blank expression, "screw the damn contract Jeongin, I know I was a dick for not thinking about your feelings, but I fell in love with you throughout this fake relationship, don't you feel the same..?" his voice gradually went quiet. 

 _Silence filled the awkward atmosphere._  

Jeongin slowly raises his head and gaze into the older's eyes with slight pity in his eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't think so," he stated with a blank tone. 

The older's eyes harden. 

"Cut the bullshit, you're lying to me," he tightens his hold on Jeongin's wrist and fully twist the younger to face him. Jeongin sighs and stares at the older's face straight in the eyes, "you can't just say that you didn't feel something for me throughout this fake relationship." 

Jeongin scoffs, "well what do you expect? it's a fake relationship for a reason, have you forgotten that _Seungmin hyung is my actual boyfriend_ and not you?" The younger snaps. 

The older flinches as he has forgotten the important fact, he watch as the younger turns away from him, "I only did it because Seungmin hyung asked me to help you out, so I did. I allowed you to use me for you to get her, which ended off great because now you have her and I can go back to my love, now do me a favour and leave me the hell alone." the younger growled.

The younger tries to break away again, although Hyunjin panics and immediately reach out to grab the younger's bicep and pulled the younger into his embrace. Jeongin gasps and tries to pull away, "Let go-" 

 ** _"No."_**  

The tone of Hyunjin cuts off the younger, which cause the younger to flinch.

"I know... I screwed up, but you're mine Jeongin, I won't -no, can't let you go!" Hyunjin screams out and tightens his hold on the younger's waist. Seeing Hyunjin's actions frightens the younger. 

 _"You're crazy..."_ Jeongin whispers.

Hyunjin's handsome face morphed into a creepy grin, sending shivers down Jeongin's spine, "love makes us crazy, baby." He chuckles with a smirk. 

He roughly pushes the younger against the wall, inflicting pain to Jeongin who whimpers, "did that hurt love? I'm sorry, but the next time you try to get out of this relationship, I won't hesitate to do worse." He softly brought his hands up to the younger's cheek and delicately rubs it. 

Jeongin was absolutely flabbergasted at the situation he was in, he stares at the older with a mix of shock and fear, 'what the hell have I gotten myself into...?' He thought.  

Jeongin didn't expect the situation to turn out this way, he only accepted being in a fake relationship with the older all because of one person, Kim Seungmin, his actual boyfriend who happens to be close friends with Hyunjin. Seungmin felt bad for Hyunjin because he was unable to capture the girl's attention, as she happens to be extremely stubborn to fall for Hyunjin, so Seungmin suggested that Jeongin should pretend to date Hyunjin, in order to make his crush jealous. 

Of course Jeongin was reluctant, as he fears he will be seen as a cheater and unfaithful to Seungmin, although the older reassures the younger that he trusts that Jeongin will remain loyal and faithful to him. Jeongin hesitantly agrees, which pleases his boyfriend, who spoiled Jeongin immediately afterwards with many food and gifts. 

The younger continues on his relationship with Seungmin throughout the fake relationship with Hyunjin, Jeongin felt uncomfortable whenever he was around Hyunjin because his first impression of the handsome male wasn't great, as the older was extremely rude and repeated things that were extremely redundant, as in constantly stating that the two of them were to never fall in love. Which was extremely obvious, as Jeongin was in love with Seungmin.

Despite that, Jeongin continues to remain loyal to the older by keeping contact and visiting the older whenever he could get away from Hyunjin. Although, Jeongin did not expect that Hyunjin would fall in love with him, as he only sees Hyunjin as an acquaintance who is friends with his lover.  

Jeongin began to think of another alternative route to escape, he decided to use violence, so he immediately punch the older in the stomach, which cause Hyunjin to groan in pain, releases his grip and held onto his stomach. Jeongin quickly grabs onto the door handle and thrust the door open, dashing out of the older's house, not caring about how extremely cold it was. 

"GET BACK HERE JEONGIN!" 

Jeongin pales and ran as fast as he could. 

'Seungmin hyung owes me so much after this mess,' he thought. 

He ran to his boyfriend's workplace, the cafe which was owned by his older friend, Bang Chan. Luckily, it was still open, although closing time is almost happening. He rushes into the building and felt a sense of relief as he saw his boyfriend behind the counter, "My love? what are you doing here?" Seungmin softly ask, tilting his head as he stares at Jeongin with confusion. 

The younger runs behind the counter and stands behind Seungmin, burying his teary face into the back of his love one, not saying a single word. After that, Hyunjin burst into the empty cafe with a livid expression, "Jeonginnie, come here right now," he commands in a sharp tone. 

Seungmin growls and protectively held onto his boyfriend, "what the hell are you doing Hyunjin, what did you do to _my boyfriend_ ," emphasizing the last part. Hyunjin glares and made his way towards Seungmin, who stood his ground. 

"He... claims that I belong to him... so.. I immediately ran away from him because he suddenly became crazy...." Jeongin whispers, trying to catch his breath. Seungmin froze, the atmosphere within the cafe became tense as the two older men gaze into one another eyes, one not daring to back away. 

"That was not apart of the plan, Hyunjin," Seungmin calmly said, despite being calm, Jeongin and Hyunjin can clearly tell that Seungmin was enraged.

Hyunjin smirks, "I don't care, I'm going to take Jeongin away from you, I swear," he chuckles. 

Seungmin's eyes hardens and grits his teeth, "have you forgotten Hyunjin, _Jeongin is mine_ ," Seungmin growls and embrace the younger closer to his chest. 

The silence only increased. 

Jeongin closes his eyes and grips onto his boyfriend's clothes, inhaling Seungmin's masculine cologne and felt a sense of comfort and warmth. 

'I hope someone will come and stop this...' he desperately thought. 

_"Yah, it's closing time, get out."_

A fourth voice manages to captures everyone's attention, Jeongin has never felt so much relief in his life as he realizes it was Chan, "also, you better stay away from him, or else." Chan deepens his voice, glowering at Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin stares with a blank expression, then smirks, "fine, i'll go, but just to let you know, Innie will be my lover, watch out," he warns. Once he made his way out, Jeongin immediately burst into tears, "shh, i'm so sorry my love, i'll make sure that bastard doesn't ever come between us," he kisses the younger's forehead.

"P..promise?" he sobs, trembling in the older's hold. 

"I promise, love," he pecks a kiss on Jeongin's lips. 

 

 

 

Chan watches the couple with relief and worry, he sighs and took a glance towards the front door.

_'I hope nothing bad happens...'_

 


	17. Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Chan is disturbing Jeongin's alone time with his plushie. 
> 
> Ship: Chan x Jeongin (Jeongchan) 
> 
> Warning: Mention of sexual activity (BUT I DID NOT WRITE YIKES), KISSING OMG and extremely cheesy like it will make you puke. 
> 
> Genre: Fluff and Humour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahhh, I'm sorry for it being so short,  but i'm too stressed ejfejif. Grrr, if only I was not so busy. 
> 
> (Also if you're reading this Eden (Pinksins) or Moon (hyunjinandingotmelikeyEEt), I love you <3)

"I want that," Jeongin mutters. Staring with admiration at the plushie that piques his interest. He grabs the plushie and cuddles it. Giggling to himself, as he rubs the object in soft motions. 

"This bear is mine!" He cries out, enthusiastically, as he twirls, prance and dance around with the plushie.  
  
It seems that Jeongin, oblivious to the audience, manage to capture many people's attention, as they stare in awe at the sight in front of them.  
  
Except for a particular man, who remains unphase by the childish act. "Young Master... I would highly suggest you refrain yourself from collecting... toys.."   
  
Jeong froze, he pouts, tightening his hold on the toy. He gazes into his bodyguard's eyes, "but Yedam..." he whines. Yedam avoids making eye contact, since he knows he's not immune to it.  
  
"My job is to watch you, and to prevent you from buying... useless objects," the male bluntly states.   
  
Jeongin gasps and tightens his hold on the bear, "how dare you say that! Plushies are not useless!" Jeongin shouts, enraged. He glowers at the sophisticated male.  
  
Yedam sighs, suddenly, he felt vibration within his pocket. He quickly took the device out of his pocket and answers,"hello?"   
  
 _"Yedam, what is Jeongin doing?"A_ rich husky voice with an Australian accent fills Yedam's ear.  
  
"Young Master is..."   
  
Yedam peeks behind his shoulder. He watches Jeongin walking around with a huge smile on his face. The boy could not form a sentence because he did not know how to explain about Jeongin's behaviour, he felt a sweat drop, since he manage to find another plushie.  
  
He head chuckles through the phone, "is that so?" he ask. Yedam replies back and continues to observe Jeongin's behavior . Yedam manages to capture the male's whisper, "why does he need those useless stuffies when he has me?" The bodyguard can sense the bitterness seeping through the phone, the male rolls his eyes.  
  
 _"Give the phone to my wife"_ a rough voice demands.  
  
Yedam pulls the device away from his ear, "Young Master, the boss would like to have a word with you," he thrusts the phone towards the older. Jeongin cross his arms and shifts his head away.   
  
"Noo, I want to continue looking around," he whines.   
  
He face away from Yedam and mumbles, "plus, I don't want to talk to that stupid old meanie." He growls.   
  
Yedam sighs in exasperation.  
  
"Please, younger master, Mr. Bang would not be happy knowing that his spouse does not wish to speak to him over... invaluable objects," he desperately points out. Jeongin frowns, but grabs the phone out of Yedam's hand.  
  
"What do you want? stupid," Jeongin growls.  
  
Yedam grits his teeth to contain his frustration, "Master please... gentle..."   
  
 _"Bang Jeongin, is that anyway to speak to your husband?_ " the male chuckles, which fills the younger's ear.  
  
Jeongin firmly grips the bear to his chest, "you're interrupting my alone time with my plushies, stupid Channie," Jeongin frowns.   
  
 _"Awee, my baby is angry at me. Is it because I went too hard on you last night?"_ the low raspy voice sent shivers down Jeongin's spine. The younger blushes, as images flood through his brain.   
  
Chan pulls the phone slightly away from his ear, as his instinct kicks in, knowing that Jeongin was going to burst,   
  
"*SHRIEK* STUPID OLD MAN! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU GO BALD!"   
  
Jeongin hung up, breathing heavily after shouting through the phone, his whole face is flush red.  
  
Yedam groans and rubs his forehead, 'both of them will be the death of me.'   
  
  
 ***Beep Beep Beep***  
  
"*Chuckle* So cute, I should punish you later,"He calmly said, he softly set down his phone.   
  
 ***Knock knock***  
  
"Come in!"   
  
The door opens, revealing a man, around the age of 20s, stepping into the room while fidgetting, "B-Boss, I am here to tell you that your order has arrived," the man said.   
  
Chan smirks, "excellent."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're still mad at me?" Chan asks, standing on the sideline, watching his little husband lying on the bed with his back facing the older.   
  
The younger did not reply, but instead hid himself under the blanket. Chan found the sight endearing, he made his way towards the bed and hovers over the younger. "You can't hide under there forever, love," he chuckles.   
  
"Yes I can!" Jeongin shouts, although it sounds a bit muffle. Chan lies on his side, facing the lump, "hmm, then I guess you can't have the plushie I order for you, too bad," he taunts.   
  
The older remains unphase when Jeongin pops his head out of the blanket, "plushie!? where!? I want it!" he sat up and hover over the older.   
  
"Where!" He demands.   
  
Chan grins and place his hands behind his head, "you're going to have to earn it, little one." Satisfied with the displeasure expression the younger displays.   
  
"Grr, what is it?" He frowns and tilts his head. Chan snickers, he grabs the younger's face and squishes his cheeks, "I want to kiss your cute little face." Chan began to pepper kisses on the younger's face, Jeongin squeals and giggles, "s-swop! bwahaha!" Chan stops and wraps his arms around Jeongin's waist.   
  
The two gaze into each other's eyes, Jeongin blushes and avert his eyes away, Chan lightly grabs the younger's chin and brought him back to face him.   
  
"Kiss me." Chan demand.   
  
Jeongin blushes and slowly leans in, his eyes delicately flutter shut, as his soft lips made contact with Chan's rough ones. He clenches his fists into the older's shirt fabric and leans in further, he shivers at the tongue entering in his mouth, exploring every part.   
  
It made him weak.   
  
The younger began to run out of breath, so he slowly retracts with a string of saliva between the two. Jeongin softly breathe in and out, trying his best to catch his breath.   
  
Meanwhile, Chan observe the younger's features, it was absolutely breathtaking to watch Jeongin's cute expressions. His cute eyes are half close, swollen lips slightly open and cheeks slightly flush.   
  
Jeongin squeals, as Chan pulls the younger in for a hug, "pretty boy, my pretty boy." He softly mutters, caressing the back of Jeongin's head.   
  
The younger smiles.   
  
The two stayed like that for 10 minutes, "where is my plushie?" Jeongin asks, ruining the perfect moment. "Ah, right," Chan slowly retracts his hold on the younger and open the draws next to the bed. He pulls put the plushie Jeongin was looking at with Yedam.   
  
"Gasp! That's exactly the one I wanted!" He made little motions for Chan to give it to him.   
  
"I'm starting to think you like the plushies more than your husband, and that's making me jealous." Chan whines, as he watches the younger hug the bear.   
  
"Nonsense, I love you equally." Jeongin said. Chan's right eye twitch, "equally...?" He felt a vein pop when Jeongin nods.   
  
"I would gladly change that, remember when you hanged up on me sweetie?" Chan's soft, honey tone manages to capture the younger's attention.   
  
Jeongin gulps, "yes.... but you were being mean!" He shouts. Chan laughs and crawls towards the younger, until he was fully on top of him.   
  
Jeongin squeezes the bear to his chest and prays that things won't go so bad.  
  
"Well guess what, it's punishment time~"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
